Crazy Life
by ChristianWriter-24
Summary: Alex Todd the daughter of Jason Todd, is moving to Gotham but trouble seems to follow her where ever she goes. Alex and Jason don't have a great relationship, she can't make friends, and is trying to help a bunch of superhero teenagers while not getting killed by cadmus who wants them all dead or alive. Will Alex and her new family make it through or will they die trying?
1. First Day

**Okay so this is my 2nd fanfic please review. On with the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Alfred Pennyworth- ?- Agent A**

 **Bruce Wayne- 48- Batman**

 **Dick Grayson- 29- Nightwing**

 **John Grayson-14- Robin**

 **Jason Todd- 27- Red Hood**

 **Alexandria- Alex- 12- Redwing**

 **Tim Drake- 26- Red Robin**

 **Damian Wayne- 25- Renegade**

Alex P.O.V.

"Alex, hurry up or we'll be late!" My dad shouted up to me. We where moving again for the fifth time. But this time we where moving to Gotham. And he said we where going to stay there and that we weren't moving again. Do I believe it? No, I do not, but a girl can hope right? We had just finished packing the day before and I was just grabbing my bag for the train ride from New York to Gotham. "Come on," he yelled, _man he really wants to go._ I thought to myself as I ran down the steps of the loft.

"I'm coming dad," I say.

"Hey Uncle Roy," I say as I past Roy Harper, we have lived with him sense I was born. So he is pretty much an uncle to me. Dad was moving back to Gotham and Roy was moving back to Star City. You see my dad is Red Hood and Roy is Red Arrow. I know the basics of their lives before my dad, Jason Todd, found out about me. My dad was Robin, the boy wonder, but was killed by the joker before bats could get to time. Then somehow dad came back to life and went against the Joker and Batman. But when he found out that I was his daughter he disconnected from his family and started raising me. But he and batman patched things up with him, and now he sometimes works with Batman. Uncle Roy and my dad started working together once Jason came back.

"Hey Alex, you might want to hurry up." He said teasing me.

"Okay, okay, I'm hurrying." I say throwing up my hands, as I ran outside. The summer wind whips my hair into my face, as I throw my backpack on.

"Took you long enough," dad said.

"Sorry, I had to get something." I say as he hands me a package.

"Happy birthday Alex." He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks dad... Can I open it?" I ask him.

"Sorry little wing, got to wait till we get to Wayne Manor."

"Wayne Manor?" I ask, he just smiles at me.

"I can't say anymore, or it'll ruin the surprise." He said almost laughing.

"Not fair." I said as we drive up to the train station. _I wonder what is in the package..._

Bruce P.O.V.

"Bruce are you sure Jason is coming?" Asked Dick.

"Yes, Dick. At least that's what he said on the phone." I replied.

"Are you sure he said that he was moving back to Gotham?" Tim asked, I sighed.

"Yes, Tim I'm sure." I said. Last week I had gotten a call from Jason and he told me that he had decided to move back to Gotham. And that he had a surprise for use all.

"What do think the surprise is," asked John.

"I don't know, but why don't you ask him when he gets here." I said to my nephew as a train whistle blew and came to a stop by the station. All the passengers started getting off the train and there was Jason and there was a girl with him. She had bright blue eyes and black raven hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a red sweat shirt, with a black leather jacket. Then it hit me, _She looked just like Jason._ Jason started walking over to us. "Jason!" I heard Tim shout and before Jason new it, he was on the ground with Dick and Tim on top of him.

"Get off me!" I heard Jason shout, laughter in his voice. They got off him and I walked over.

"Bruce," Jason said with a smile.

"Jason." I say, I didn't know what to say it had been 12 years sense I saw Jason, I mean I talked to Red Hood but...

"Um... Has anyone seen a girl about 12 looks like me a bit?" Jason asked looking around.

"Yah, she was just here," I said to him. All of the sudden gunshots went off, people started running and screaming and taking cover.

"Alex!" Jason was yelled.

"No," I heard him whisper. I looked over and saw a girl who must be Alex, standing in front of a woman who was on the round. And a man with a gun pointed at her.

Alex P.O.V.

We had just got off the train when my dad got tackle by who I could safely say were friends of his. An older man in his forties black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black suit was looking at me almost studying me, but looked away. I looked back at my dad he was talking with his friends, so I decided walk over to get a snack. All of a sudden gunshots rang out, I spun around just in time to see the gunman point a gun at a women. I ran to the women and pushed her out of the way just as the man fired, I jumped up and stood in front of the woman.

"Kid get out of the way," the gunman commanded.

"No!" I said to him.

"Kid if you don't move-" He I interrupted.

"You'll what shoot me?" I asked"Yes," he says.

"Well... are you sure you want to do that I mean I heard-" I didn't get to finish before the butt of the gun was slammed into my jaw. I fell to the ground, just as I was trying to get up he slammed his foot onto my back.

"I told you to move out of the way," he said. Grabbing my head and slamming it into the cement. Were was my dad?

"Technically you said-" I started to say but I was interrupted.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" A voice said, and the pressure was suddenly gone. And whose that guy calling a lady. I look up, and guess who it is.

"Red Hood. Thought you were long gone." I was trying hard not to laugh, this guy was dead. I was standing up by then.

"I-I tried to... tell you, bu-" I started to say but was interrupted by a punch to the gut. I fell to the ground again. Red Hood was mad.

"Stand down or I-" He started to say but was on the ground before he could finish.

"Next time... don't threaten a little girl." Red Hood whispered into his ear. _Little girl... Who's he calling a little girl,_ I think to myself.

"You okay kid?" He asks, a bit of concern slips though as he says it. By this time the world is spinning.

"F- Fine," as I try to stand up, only to find myself falling.

"Whoa, hang in there ki..." he starts to say as he catches me, but I can't focus as black spots start to fill my vision.


	2. Wayne Manor

**Chapter 2**

 **Alfred Pennyworth- ?- Agent A**

 **Bruce Wayne-** **48- Batman**

 **Dick Grayson** **\- 29- Nightwing**

 **John Grayson** **\- 14- Robin**

 **Jason Todd** \- **27- Red Hood**

 **Alexandria- Alex- 13- Redwing**

 **Tim Drake** **\- 26- Red Robin**

 **Damian Wayne** **\- 25- Renegade**

2 DAYS LATER

Alex's P.O.V.

I had woke up almost two hours ago it was three a clock but my dad was still asleep. I think he stayed up all night. The nurse had come in when I woke up, and said we could leave when ever we wanted because dad signed the discharge papers, but I didn't want to wake up my dad. I decided to get dressed, I threw on some jeans, a black t-shirt and a jean jacket. And the I threw my hair into ponytail. I walked over to my dad.

"Dad... Dad..." I said, shaking his shoulders. He bolted up grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Alex!" He sounded surprised.

"Yep its me... now could you please... um.." I say, he lets go.

"Sorry... um.. when did you get up?" He asked.

"About two hours ago, thought I would let you sleep... Did you stay up all night?" I asked rubbing my now sore arm.

"Yes I did mostly because I was..." He trailed off.

"Me and nightmares." I say.

"Yeah... Hey lets get going." He say changing the subject.

 _Wayne Manor_

"Alex welcome to Wayne Manor." My dad says as we drive up.

"Nice place." I say to myself. As we drive up the driveway, once my dad stops I grab the package and my backpack. My dad opens the door just as a butler walks up.

"Master Jason, I thought you wouldn't be here till tonight?."

"Hey Alfred, and we had a slight change in plans."

"Do you know were Bruce is?" Dad asks.

"Yes, he is in th-" The man stops mid sentence when he sees me.

"Mast Jason..." He stares at me in disbelief.

"Hi..." I whisper wishing I could disappear.

"Alfred could you tell everyone to meet me in the family room?" Dad asks.

"Of course Master Jason." The man answered. He walked down the hall to get everyone. A couple of minutes later I was in the family room with the same people I had seen two days ago at the train station.

"So as Bruce probable told you, I'm moving back to Gotham." Dad started.

"Twelve years ago I found out that I had a daughter, she was one at the time and I thought her mother was going to keep her. I told myself that I wouldn't take her away from her mother, and at the time I didn't want her. But then she was dropped off at my apartment, and there was just no way I was going to lie to her, or let her grow up like I did. So I made amends with everyone and left, because I didn't want her to grow up in Gotham." He said, it hurt my every time he said he didn't want me but when he gets on with story I forgive him every time.

"So you left so she wouldn't get hurt here?" The oldest asked.

"Yes Dick. When she was dropped off they didn't leave a name, so I named her Alexandria, Alex for short. And her birthday was the day I found her. August 19-" He got cut off by Dick.

Wait... Her birthday was the day she almost got shot!" Dick said excitedly, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Yes." Dad said almost uncertainly.

"And it wasn't her fault she got shot," Dad said defending me. I shoot a gratefully smile to him.

"Well it kind of is, I mean she pushed the lady out of the way so she wouldn't get shot then only to get her head smashed into the cement." A 14 year old boys says to my dad.

"Hey, I didn't see any of you guys going to help her!" I yelled at them, but they didn't want to listen to me.

"Quite!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Like I say before... I didn't see anyone going to help her. And I wasn't just going run, plus I didn't see any of you 'heros' going to help." I yelled at them.

"Alex..." Dad said in a warning tone.

"Sorry..." I whisper and look at the floor.

"But you guys weren't listening." I says looking back up, they looked shocked.

"Okay how 'bout we get back to the story." Bruce said.

"Did you get anything Alex for your birthday?" Tim asks.

Um... Yes I did, but I haven't had time to open it." I say I had totally forgotten about the package.

"Well, do you have it with you?" Bruce asked me.

"Yes," I answered. As I pull out the present.

"Can I open it dad?" I ask.

"Go head." He says. I start to open it.

Jason's P.O.V.

"Dad... Are you serious?" She asked, with a hopeful look on her face.

"I figured it was time you got your own name. I was thinking Redwing." I said smiling at her, next thing knew she was hugging me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Now come on!" She said grabbing the box and pulling me to the batcave.


	3. Patrol gone wrong

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alfred Pennyworth- ?- Agent A

Bruce Wayne- 48- Batman

Dick Grayson- 29- Nightwing

John Grayson- 14- Robin

Jason Todd- 27- Red Hood

Alex Todd- 13- Redwing

Tim Drake- 26- Red Robin

Damian Wayne- 25- Renegade

Alex P.O.V.

Once everyone was suited up in the batcave, did I come out in my Redwing costume. My Redwing costume was mostly black, there was a red bat on the front and two red wings on the back , it had a black utility belt a lot like Nightwing's. I could carry three hand guns, two on the utility and one in my boot, lots of knives, batrangs, smoke/ice pellets, a lock picking tools, along with a lot of other things.

Jason P.O.V.

Alex looked really excited to be going on her first patrol. She had just come out and she looked great.

"You ready Redwing?" I asked.

"Yah, you Red Hood?" She asked. I nod.

"So Redwing you'll come with Red Robin and I. Nightwing and Robin will go together, and Batman and Renegade." I say once I get done putting groups together.

"Here, I think you're going to need this," I say as I throw the key to Redwing.

"I get a bike!" She says.

"Yes, you get a bike." I say. "Now get on the bike we're taking the west side of Gotham." I say as we get on our bikes.

Red Robin P.O.V.

When I saw Alex I new she was a lot like Jason, only I wasn't expecting her to be shy. Jason had changed a lot to, he seemed happier when he came back than when he left Gotham. Alex had changed him a lot. As we rode down Gotham's west side, I noticed both Red Hood and Redwing seemed really tense.

"Red Robin, Hood I think someones following us," Redwing's voice crackle through the com. That's when I saw a shadow jumping roof to roof following us.

"Hood, I think we should dump the bikes and split up." I say.

"Okay, I'll call Batman and we'll meet up on the other side of town by the docks." Red Hood says.

"Will you be okay Redwing?" He asks.

"I'll be fine." Redwing responded.

"Okay then, let's go." I say over the com.

Redwing's P.O.V.

I knew that Dad didn't want to leave me on the streets of Gotham by myself. But he had been training me since I was six years old. I left my bike hidden in an crime alley, and took to the roofs of Gotham. About five minutes later I noticed someone following me, I spun around looking for the person who was following me.

"Red Hood, are you following me?" I asked him.

"No. Why is someone following you?" He asked.

"May-" I was cut off.

"Guy I need back up right now Robin is hurt badly. And I'm trying to fight off some goons." Nightwing's voice sounded though the com.

"Where are you?" Batman's voice went though.

"By the-" I did hear anymore, because I got kicked in the face. I got up and spun around to look at my attacker. Only to get swept off my feet, and kick in the rib cage multiple times. I tried to get up only to get knocked down and a foot placed on my chest. The man had a hood on and I couldn't see his face, before he stuck a syringe in my arm.

"Who are you?" I choked out before things started going black and I was unconscious. Again.

Red Hood's P.O.V.

After we got Robin back to the cave, I started trying to get Redwing on the com and she still hadn't picked up. I had been looking for her for almost two hours and all her trackers we're down. "Bruce I'm going to go look for Redwing, somethings not right." I say to Bruce.

"I'll come with you." Bruce says as he puts his cowl back on.

"Okay, lets go." I say.

- _2 hours later-_

"Her tracker back online." Tim says over the com.

"Where is she?" I ask, not hiding the concern in my voice.

"The docks, peer 9."

"Please be there Alex." I whisper to myself, but Bruce hears.

"She'll be okay, Jason. She's strong, she's a lot like you actually." He says, that surprised me.

"She only looks like me B." I say.

"No, she doesn't ju-" Bruce was cut off by Alfred.

"Sir, you are practically on top of her."

Alex P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, where was I? Last thing I remember was a fight that I lost badly... Very badly, I mean I didn't even get a punch in, and I was on a roof but this was an alley not roof. How long had I been out? To many questions, first thing was my tracker on? No. It was not, _They would have found me by now_ _, and why does my leg hurt so much._ I looked down, and there was a giant gash in it. _Maybe that's why_ _. I should probable turn the tracker on, if I want them to find me._ I looked away from my leg, and turned on the tracker on my belt. I lifted my hand to my face to rub my eyes then I remembered that I had my mask on. Well at least they didn't take it off... I hope. I heard two vehicles stop, _Oh no!_ If they weren't good guys I was in big trouble.

"Redwing... Redwing... Redwing." The voice sounded panicked, where had I heard it before.

"Redwing..." He sounded close, I leaned back against the wall. Then it hit me Red Hood!

"Red... H-h-hood," I tried to say, but it was barely above a whisper.

"Wait did you hear that." Another voice said. Batman!

"Red... Bats." Was all I could get out.

"Redwing!" Red Hood said he voice sounded relieved as he ran over to me.

"D-dad," I said.

"Hey, little wing. I'm right here." He said, as he lifted me into his arms. I wanted to scream, everything hurt.

"Hurts..." I say trying not to cry out in pain.

"Hey its going to be okay." He said as he carried me to his motorcycle.

"Want to go home." He looked down at me and nodded.

"Home..." He whispered, as he got on the motorcycle and drove to the Batcave.


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter four** **Jason P.O.V.**

The last two days in Gotham had not been the best, I mean we stepped out of the train and the next thing I knew Alex had a gun pointed at her. Then she's in the hospital over night and as soon as we get to Wayne Manor we go on patrol and John gets shot and Alex goes missing for four hours and we find her in an alley with two really badly bruised ribs, a stab wound on her leg and her cheek bruised. _And I did nothing to stop her from going out. And we still don't know who attacked Alex or John._ And right now both of them are down in the batcave getting patched up, an I'm just sitting here eating breakfast. "You okay Todd," I spin around and look at Damian.

"What do you care?" I ask.

"Your lot different when Alex isn't around." He say as he sits next to me.

"What do mean?" I ask.

"When she's around you sit there happy as can be, but when she's not your a bit like the old Todd." He says.

"You still didn't answer the first question." I say, really wanting to get back to Alex.

"I may not like you much, but your still my brother." He said as he walked off.

"Dick would you just come in here all ready." I say getting a bit frustrated.

"I'm not Dick." I freeze. _Man Bruce and Dick were to much alike._

"Sorry Bruce." I mumble turning to the man.

"We never did get to finish that conversion." He says sitting next to me.

"She only looks like me," I say for the second time that day.

"The rest is all her mother."

"Who is her mother?" Bruce asks.

"Her name is Elizabeth Baker, she worked with Cadmus." I started.

"When you were helping me with the Cadmus case and I told you to-" He started to say.

"To get close to her. I may have got a little to close." I finished.

"Oh..." Was all Bruce just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"She a lot more like you think," He said.

"And..." I start to say.

"And maybe your afraid of that. That she'll become just like how..." He trails off.

"Like how I was back then." I finish.

"Yeah maybe I am."

"What does she like to do?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Draw, she likes to draw though she doesn't know that I know." I say chuckling.

"Is she good?" Bruce asks, smiling at me.

"She better than anybody I know. And I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter." I say.

"She likes to get in trouble." I said smiling at the the last time she did something bad.

"Oh no, what did she do?" Bruce asks smiling.

"She has a friend named Sophia in New York, who happens to be her twin they just doesn't know... yet. They were out having some fun and Alex went to go get their drinks. When Alex came back some boy was pushing Sophia around. So Alex drop the drinks and dislocated the guy's arm. Alex and the guy were arrested. And I had to bail both of them out.

"Why did you have to bail the guy out?" Bruce asked. "It was that or get sued." I laughed.

"Go check on her Jason, we'll talk later." Bruce tells me.

As I walk down I start to think when I'll go set up at the new apartment, _Probable next week, let Alex rest up._ I think to myself. I get down to the batcave only to hear fighting.

"Oh, of course you would pick Uncle Damian, Uncle Dick and him are so close their practically... um.. Never mind you know what I mean. " I hear Alex shout, I smile _Glad to hear she's up._

"Of course you would pick Uncle Jason, just cuz he's your dad." I hear John yell back at her.

"What are they fighting about?" I ask Damian.

"Who's the better hero of the family," Damian says a slight smirk on his face.

"Well that and he's the only hero I've seen fight." She yells back.

"Why do you even look up to Jason? He tried to kill Batman!"

"But he didn't, he's changed and you know it. Your just to much like Damian to notice. Why do you look up to Damian he's killed people to!" Alex shouted.

"Why do you look up to me Alex?" I ask, wanting to know the answer.

"You took on some of the worst guys in Gotham... And I look up to you because I would like to be able to do that some day. Be able to stand up to the worst of the worst... But some part of me knows that I will never be able to that. Because I only look like you... I-I'm to much like my mother I mean I don't know what she was like but... I-I can barely fight even after years of training. I mean I didn't even hear or see the guy who attack me." She said looking me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Dad." She said as she got up and walked over to me.

"It's okay little wing." I say as I wrap her in a hug.

"It's okay little wing." I said, we sat there on the floor in silence for a couple minutes. Till I notice that she had fallen asleep, I picked her up and took her to her new room in the manor. I laid her down in bed and started to leave but stopped at the door.

"Maybe Bruce is right maybe we're a lot more a like than we think... Night little wing." I say step out and shut the door.

Alex P.O.V.

 _Please I'll stop trying to get out please... I promise... Please." I kept pleading, but they weren't about to listen to me. As they dragged me to my pod._ _"Please..." I cried. but I was back in the pod. I looked across the pod room, as I called it. There were four other pods in the room. Three of them had boys in them and the other one had a girl in it._ _"Maybe you should stop trying to get out." The boy closest to her said. He had green skin and he was wearing a mask, his shirt had an red x on it, he was kind at times but he had never tried to get out. His mother was Miss M. so we just called him M, we don't even know who she is._ _"Oh... M your awake," I said._ _"It's kind of hard to sleep with you screaming RH." The girl next to her said. I looked over to the girl, she was black with blond hair and gills. She could be clam and rude it was a mix of the two. Her father was a guy named Aquaman, so we just call her AG._ _"Sorry if I want to get out of here." I say to AG._ _"Hey you probable the only one of us that can get out of here." The boy across from me said. I looked him in the eye, he had tan skin, brown hair, and hawk wings. We call him HB because his mother was Hawkwoman. He was the only who actually believe I could get out._ _"Thanks HB." I say feeling myself start to blush._ _"He's right you know." The boy next to HB said. He had red hair, green eyes, and could run at... lets just say really high speeds. His dad was the flash. We call him KF_ _"Yeah I know." I say. All of the sudden the little claw things come out of nowhere and go into our chest and start electrocuting us, we all start screaming and it all starts going black..._

"Alex, wake up." I hear someone shout, my eyes fly open and land on my dad, he looks at me with concern.

"Dad," I say confused.

"You where having another nightmare," He said. I look around the room, there was a desk, a dresser the bed, a bath room, and seven guys in the room looking at me with concern.

"Alex do you have nightmares like that offended," Tim asked as he came and sat next to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We think the man who stuck the syringe in your arm might have put some scarecrow venom in it." Dick said.

"Yes I do have the nightmares a lot." I say.

"How many times a week?" Damian asked.

"Oh... just twice a week at the most," I say pretending to shake it off.

"Alex." Dad said in a warning tone.

"Fine... I've had them every night since I was seven. And each time I get father into it." I say.

"Wait you've been having nightmares since you were seven?" Dad asked shocked.

"Yes." I say simply.

"Can you tell us about the nightmares?" Tim asked me softly. I nod and close my eyes.

"It starts with me being dragged into a room with lab equipment and five pods, and begging them to stop and that I wouldn't try to get out again. But they don't listen to me and they throw me into the pod, then I start talking to four people. One has green skin we call him M. The second one, AG, she is black with blond and she has gills dad is Aquaman. The third we call him HB, He has brown hair, blue eyes, and hawk wings, he's also the only one who believes I can get out." I say finding myself smiling. " Then there is KF, he has red hair and green eyes. Then after we finish talking these claw things come out of-" I start to say.

"And they start to electrocute you." Dick finishes for me, and I just nod.

"And then I wake up." I say.

"Screaming like a-" John starts to say but I'm off the bed, I push him against the wall and put one of my many knives to his throat, my ribs and leg scream in protest.

"You think it's funny boy wonder? To see people you care about get hurt...?" I ask knowing the answer.

"N-no," He say shaking.

"No you don't. You also don't know what it's like in those dr- nightmares. You can feel everything they feel." I say getting angry. Everyone is looking at me, I sit down on my bed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Alex?" Dad asks.

"Because... You were never there... When I needed you. You were out saving people's lives." I say, not even trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Now would you all please get out." I say, quietly looking down at my knife. They nod and walk out. _Why do the nightmare never stop?_


	5. Sister

**The spelling in this chapter might be really bad. Sorry my computer hasn't been working ever well the past few days.** **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

Jason P.O.V.

It had been two days since the nightmare incident, and Alex had barely said one word to anyone. I had been been setting up the apartment. There was a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, an office and a stairwell to the roof. I had finish Alex's room first, then my room, I was working on the office and third room for the Red Hood and Redwing. Even though Bruce said I could use the batcave, but I wanted to be able to work at the apartment. All of the sudden my phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Hi dad," Alex says.

"Alex! Wait, when did you get a phone?" I ask, I was glad to hear from her.

"Uncle Tim got it for me, said I needed it, for when I made friends. Which got me thinking... When am I going to start going to school?" Alex asked, I had totally forgot about her school.

"Um... Next week at Gotham Academy." I say Bruce had been able to get her in.

"Yes! Thanks dad." She says.

"Why are yo-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Sofia is moving to Gotham and we're going to the same school!" She says excitedly.

"Dad, she coming in three days so..." She trails off.

"When she comes you can go meet her," I say.

Thanks dad! Love you." I smile.

"Love you to. Bye."

"Bye." She says and hangs up. _Well she's in a better mood._

Alex P.O.V.

After I hung up I ran out the door just to see Damian leaving. I run up to him.

"Uncle Damian." I yell before he gets in his car.

"Yeah, Alex." He says.

"Can you give me a ride?" I ask.

"Sorry I'm late for work, go ask Tim." He says. _Nobody is here besides you, idiot._ Just then my phone rang.

"Hello, Alex" The voice said though the phone.

"Yes." I say.

"Alex it's me, Sofia."

"Sofia, hey why are you calling back?" I ask with worry.

"We were attacked last night so I'm coming on tonight's train, under the name Anna. I got to go." She says.

"I'll come get you." I say then she hangs up. I run up to my room and pack a bag, I had to get out of the house and go tell dad. I grab the pack and run down to the cave. I search the latest train, _The latest train is at 12 a clock. Looks like an all nighter._ I throw on my Redwing costume and jump on my bike.

 _-11:56_ _pm-_

Four minutes felt like forever. I had been running around Gotham just to past the time, once eleven came I went to the train station. I had turned off my trackers so Batman and Red Hood wouldn't follow me. I jumped off the top of the station and went to go change, I was now wearing a red hoodie, black pants, and black boots. I also had some knives and a hand gun on the inside of the hoodie. I heard the train and ran to the platform, as the people go out of the train. Then I saw her Sofia/Anna, her hair was died black and her green eyes were blue. She was wear jeans, a black shirt and jacket, she looked really scared. I walked up to her and pulled my hood off. "Anna?" I ask just to make sure. She nods and gives me a slight smile. We walk to my bike in a near by alley way, we got on and rode to Wayne Manor in silence. I stopped at the door and hid the bike in the bushes, we snuck over to my window and climbed up the wall. Inside I found my dad pacing and mumbling to himself. He spun around and through two knives at us, me and Sofia duck before they hit us. And Sofia rolled under the bed.

"Alex!" He shouted at me.

"What the heck do you think you're doing running around Gotham by yourself!" He yelled, which of course brought in Bruce, who was followed by Dick, Tim, Damian, John, and Alfred. I don't think any of them saw Sofia go under the bed.

"I can take care of myself and I needed to cool off." I say calmly.

"Sofia isn't coming, she call back once I hung up with you." I say.

"Well next time stay on the property." He said calming down.

"I'm sorry. But its the second time you've gone missing this week." He said, brushing my bangs out of my face.

"I'm glad you're okay, but I want the Redwing suit." He said, sticking his hand out, I take off the bag and hand it to him.

"Get some rest little wing you start school tomorrow." He said smiling at me. Everyone walks out and tells me good night as they walk out. We waited five minutes till they actually left, _Talk about trust issues._

"You can come out Anna." I whisper to her, she rolls out from under the bed.

"That was a close call," Sofia whispered. She gives me a big hug, we break apart and then I punch her in the arm.

"Oww. What was that for?" She asks.

"For scaring me. Now spill." I command her.

"Well I don't really know what happened one minute I was having fun with my mom. The next thing I know I'm waking u in a hospital and she's telling to come here. Alex you have to help me find out why they attacked us... Please..." I turned away.

"It may be my fault. I was attacked two days ago. They may have come after you to get to me, because you know my dad is the Red Hood." I say looking back at her.

"But your forgetting that my dad used to work for the government they might have thought that we knew something." Sofia responded. I chuckled as I walked over to the door.

"How 'bout we sign Anna Peters up for school." I say smirking.

"Of course Alex Peters or is it Todd." She say, I sighed, since Jason Todd was supposed to be dead, he changed his last name to Peters.

"Peters out there and Todd here, sis..." I smiled, but her smile fell.

"We'll find her I promise." I tell her, I give her a hug.

"Come on lets get you registered for school, Bruce and everyone is out on patrol. We can trust Alfred." I say to her.

"And we can't trust the rest?" I sighed.

"We can but..."

"Oh..." She says.

"Now I want to see Batman's giant computer, you told me about." She says to break the silence.

"Come on." I say as we rush done to the cave. Sofia jumped into Bruce's chair and spun around in it.

"I'm the dark knight," she said giving herself bat ears.

"Come on." I say. In minutes she was in the batcomputer, making Anna Peters a real person.

"Done," she said just as the computer went off saying that everyone was back.

"Come on!" I say. She closed all of it grabbed her ID for school. We ran back to my room just as they entered the main part of the cave.

"Get under the bed!" I whisper to her. She rolls under the bed, I grab a book and open it to a random page. Just as Bruce walks in.

"Bruce!" I almost yell.

"Alex... I was wondering why you were in the batcave." He says.

"I had another nightmare and wanted to see if anyone was down there." I say to him, he looks at my chest I was still heaving a bit, from the run and that my leg was screaming from the pian.

"Who's the girl under the bed?" He asks.

"Anna you can come out." I say, sighing. As Sofia comes out.

"Can't keep anything from you... Bruce this is Anna Peters my fake sister, but we're so close we are sisters... if that makes since... But you knew that and so did dad, or he does now because his out side the door." I put a hand up to my head, as my dad walks in.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne... Mr. Jason... Nice to see you again." She says smiling, I looked at dad.

"Sofia's mom called once you got back."

"But if she hadn't I don't think I would have known, now please go to bed." Dad tells us.

"Night Jason." Sofia say as she gets in the bed with me and lays down on the other end of the bed.

"Night Sofia,"

Good Night Alex..." Dad says.

"Right," I say, and lay down. I hear him sigh as both men leave the room. _Another night of nightmares hear I come._

 _I hear the beat of wing as I open my eyes. I sit up and look out onto the balcony, and there he is HB. I get off the bed and walk over to him._ _"HB?" I whisper to the boy._ _"RH is that you?" He asks, a glimer of hope on his face._ _"Yeah... but RH is my dad I go by Redwing now."_ _"I need to tell you something tomorrow."_ _"Why can't you tell now." I ask._ _"Tonight meet me in Crime Alley." He tells me smiling_ _"Okay." I said and then he flew off. I walked back to the bed and fell asleep._ "Alex... Alex..." I heard someone shout, I opened my eyes.

"W-What." I mumble.

"You were saying stuff in your sleep about HB." She I just want to make sure it wasn't a nightmare." She said. I started smiling.

"It wasn't a nightmare, it was a dream." I say.

"But it felt really real." I say still smiling.

"What happened?" Sofia asked.

"HB came to see me here, he wants me to meet him in crime alley." I say.

"Wait you think HB is real?" She asked

"Yes and I'm going to go see him tonight after school." I say.


	6. Welcome to Gotham Academy

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

Sofia's P.O.V. [Monday morning]

Once me and Alex stopped talking about HB, we started get ready. Since in my ID I had green eyes I took out the contacts making them blue. I threw on the white shirt, navy blue jacket, skirt and shoes and the tie. I hated school uniforms. Alex on the other hand loved them, it cut down the time on picking out and outfit. She was dressed like me only with a vest instead of a jacket, her hair was throw back in a braid and she had one knife around her neck."You look good." I say.

"Thanks, you to Anna." She say smiling. I laugh.

"Thanks sis."

"Hopefully we don't slip up on the part that your not my blood sister like people think we are." Alex says looking in the mirror.

"Yeah," I say looking down.

"I promise you Sofia, we will get you back to her." She says.

"I know." I look at her and smirk.

"I have a question for you sis." I say.

"And what would that be?" She says coming to sit by me.

"How are you going to focus with all the boys hitting on you?" I say, she laughs and gives me a playful push.

"Right back at you." She says.

"Now come on. Or we'll be late for the first day of school." She says running out of her bedroom door. I run after her all the way down stairs. I grab my backpack and Alex grabs her black satchel and slings it over her shoulder.

"Gir- Oh just about to call you down." Tim says.

"I'm taking you and John to school."

"Where is everybody?" Alex asks.

"There down in th-" He stops mid sentence and looks at me.

"Who are you?" He asks. _Jason and Bruce must not have told any of them I was here._

"Uncle Tim this is Anna my sister," Alex say calmly. Tim jaw drops, it takes everything I have not to laugh.

"S-Sister..." He says shocked, all over his face. We both nod.

"How many kids does Jason have?" He asks, more to himself than us.

"Just us... He must take after Bruce and she knows about everyone." Alex says walking out the door, to the car. I follow her, smiling at Tim on the way. We got in the car and burst out laughing. John opens the door and looks at me and shakes his head.

"Heard you got in trouble," he tauts Alex.

"Yep and it was worth every day of being grounded from Redwing." Alex says calmly. John's face goes into shock.

"Alex, you-" He starts.

"She's my sister Anna, you idiot." Alex says.

"Hi and its my fault she got trouble... Robin" I say, smirking. Alex starts laughing, and Tim gets in. John turns to the window, anger written all over his face. Ten minutes later we're pulling up at Gotham Academy, but now it was our turn for jaws to drop. This school was huge!

"Girls welcome to Gotham Academy." Tim said looking at us. John walked over to a group of friends. Tim took us to the office to get our schedules. I looked at mine then I looked at Alex's, we came in like halfway into the school year.

"Hey, we have home room, math, literacy, lunch, gym, and technology together." I say.

"Alex?" I say looking at her, but she was looking at a group a kids. There were four of them three boys and a girl.

"Alex?" I say again, she looks back at me.

"Sorry, they just seem familiar." She says pointing at the group.

"That's okay but we should get to the gym to find our guides." I say. We start walking over to the gym and open the doors. There were tables lined up with new student's names on them, and a guide behind them. I walked up to a table with me and Alex's names on it.

"Hi, I'm Hallie Walker. I will be..." She trails off and glances to the boy next to her. Hallie had dark skin, silver eyes, and blond hair.

"Sorry. Like I was saying I will be your guide for the day." Hallie smiles at me and I smile back.

"Hi, I'm Alex her sister and I was wondering if you knew where my guide is?" Alex asks.

"I believe I am, Ms. Peters." A voice from behind us says. We both spin around and look at the boy in front of us. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. _Just like HB._

"Hi, I'm Jake Hawk and I will be your guide for the day." He says smiling at Alex. Alex gives him a small smile, she seems so shy.

"H-Hi, I'm Alexandria but my friends call me Alex." She said in a small voice.

"So we're friends?" He asks. Alex looked down smiling.

"Hey, me and some friends are going to go out tonight, do you two want to come?" He asks. Alex looks up at him.

"We loved to come." I tell him.

"But we can't." Alex put in, I look at her. Then I remember we were going to go see HB, _If he was real._ "Oh..." Was all he said.

"We should get going." Hallie puts in. We start to follow them, Alex looks sad.

"You okay." I whisper.

"No... I really want to go but I can't." She whispers back.

"Why not?"

"Because of HB." She says.

"Who's HB?" Jake asks. We look at each other.

"Um... He is my... Boyfriend.." Alex says slowly. I smile at her, _I knew it she likes HB._

"Oh... You have a boyfriend." Jake says disappointed.

"Well we better get to class. Which way?" I say butting in.

"This way." Hallie said pointing down the hall. We start walking down the hall.

Alex P.O.V. [4th period]

I walked into math with Sofia [Anna, Hallie, and Jake. Over all they seems really nice, but I feel like they're hiding something. I mean I know we just met them this morning, but still something was still off. And I can't believe I said that HB was my boyfriend. I mean I could have said that he was no one important, but I said he was my bofriend. I looked around the room there were about twenty kids in the room altogether, the room was an okay size. There were seven tables, all of them were full. Hallie took Anna to a table with two other girls, and Jake walked over to a table with two other boys. I looked at the back table I had to sit by Jake in all my other classes, so being at the back table wasn't so bad. And I didn't want to take Anna away from her friends so I walked over to the emtpy table. And sit down, I see Jake look over at me, but I just ignore him and turn away. "Alex?" I hear Jake say softly behind me, I turn around to look at him.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" He asks, pointing to his table. I smile at him.

"Sure," I say in a quiet voice, I felt so shy. If really he new what I did at night I think he would be surprised. I get up, grab my books and walk over with Jake.

"Alex this is Taylor White." Jake said. Taylor had red hair, green eyes, and freckles.

"And Adam Young." Adam had brown red hair, brown eyes.

"Hi." I said a bit more conveniently.

"Hey, so you have a friend named HB?" Taylor asks. I look at Jakethen looked back at Taylor.

"Uh.. yep," I say. Jake and Taylor look at each other. Just then the teacher walks in and tells everyone to sit down.

 _End of school-_

I walked to my locker, only for a girl to step in front of me. "So, your Jason Peters' girl. Right?" She say, looking me up and down. She had blond hair, green eyes.

"You look like him, that for sure." Another girl said from behind the first one. This girl had brown hair blue eyes.

"I bet you she's nothing like him... I mean look at her," Said another girl. _Great so these were the mean girls of the school._ She had red hair and brown eyes.

"Um... Yes Jason Peters is my dad, and this might sound rude but... Who are you girls?" I ask shyly. The blond girl scoffs.

"This is Ava, and Olivia. And I am Isabella."

"Well nice to meet you but I have to go by." I say grabbing my stuff from my locker, and run down the hall to Sofia[Anna].

"Hey how's it going?" Sofia asks.

"Good, you?" I say.

"Good. So I was wondering if I could go with you to HB?" She asks.

"Yah just stay out of sight and don't get caught. I already called Dad that we were going to walk home so we have some time. Now come on." I say grabbing her hand and running to Crime Alley.

Hawkboy P.O.V. -Crime Alley-

 _"Do you think RH will show?" M asked through the mind link._

 _"I don't know, and she goes by Redwing now." I said for the hundredth time in 15 minutes._

 _"What do you think she's lik-"_ AQ was cut off, by someone landing in the alley. A girl walked behind her.

"Do you think HB is even here?" The 13 year old asked, I smiled. The girl had black hair that went down her back, it was put in a braid. She was wearing a mask, with a black hoodie and jeans.

"No... I know he's here." He said and pointed at me. He was wearing a gray suit with a red bat on it, on top of the suit was a leather jacket which had a red hood on it. The hood was over his face, but I knew he was wearing a mask.

 _"HB the girl with the mask do you think that's her?"_ I shook my head, _what about the other guy._

"You coming down or am I going to half to go up there?" The masked guy said. I jumped down from where I was on the building and landed next to the guy only to see it wasn't a guy. Its a girl.

"And can you tell AG, M, KF, to get down here now." She said, the girl behind her stayed quiet.

"You're Redwing." I say. Looking at her.

"Yes and you're HB or do you like Hawkboy better?" She asked, grinning.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the girl behind Redwing.

"This is my sister..." Redwing trails of.

"Shadow." The other girl say. Redwing looks back at her.

"Shadow... I like it." KF said smiling. Shadow smiles at him.

"Thanks." Shadow says. I pull Redwing aside as everyone gets to know Shadow.

"You have a sister?" I ask.

"She adopted." Redwing say simply.

"Shadow we have to go." Redwing say walking over to Shadow.

"Why? We just got here. Oh, we could bring them with us." Shadow say.

"First off, Red Hood is going to kill me. You haven't even been properly trained yet. Second Batman, Red Hood, Nightwing, Red Robin, Renegade, and Robin don't even know they exist. And if Red Hood is going to kill me, I'm bring you with me." Redwing says.

"I'm sorry," Redwing says turn around to us.

"I'm swamped with things I have to do. Shadow head back to the cave." Redwing says. Shadow turns and walks away, Redwing goes to follow but stops. She turns toward us.

"Maybe I- we could see you guy again, and maybe we could stay longer?" She asks walking back to us. She winces in pain, and put her hand up to her neck. Her eyes widen.

"W- you have to get out... out of... here.." She say as she falls to the ground.

"Redwing!" Aquagirl shouts.

"You guys get out of here, I got Redwing!" I shout as I run over to Redwing, I pick her up and take off. Once I leave Crime Alley I start heading to the warehouse that we had been living in. I walked in and everyone was already packing up.

"Jake were are we going to go." Hallie asks as I lay Redwing down on the cot and take my mask off.

"I don't no but we can't leave Gotham with Redwing." I say as I get on the computer.

"We should get Batman." Taylor said, as he stopped running across the room in superspeed.

"And tell him that Redwing was tranq, so then we took her with us to a warehouse. Might as well tell him we kidnapped her."

"Or we could use the bat signal, and leave her there." Adam suggested.

"Fine well do that tonight at 11:00." I say.

Jason P.O.V. [6:00 pm]

"Dick were could they be?" I ask. Alex had call me to tell me that she and Anna were going to walk home. And I agreed but they still weren't at Wayne Manor and it had be three hours since she called.

"Jason if anyone can handle herself out there its her." Dick said, just as Sofia ran through door.

"Jason... Alex... in... trouble..." Was all she out before she collapsed into Dicks arms.

"Who is she?" Dick asked, I knew I forgot something.

"Um... People think she's my blood daughter. Her real name is Sofia, but had to run and is now Anna Peters." I say as I looked over Sofia for any injures.

"She also knows our night jobs." I say and look up at Dick.

"She and Alex are really close, almost sisters." I add. As I take her from Dick.

"Crime Alley..." Sofia whispers.

"I'll check it out Jason. Sofia needs you right now." Dick says as he runs out the door.

"Both of you have a lot of explaining to do." I whisper to an a unconscious Sofia.

Dick P.O.V. [6:30 Crime Alley]

It took me thirty minutes to get to Crime Alley, because of traffic. As I was parking I saw something in the alley, "Hello anyone over here?" I ask hoping there would be a response.

"Who are you?" I say as someone step out of the shadows. _Does that guy have wing?_

"My name is Hawkboy." The boy said coming forward, I reach for my gun[Dick is a cop in this].

"Wait... Are you a police officer?" He asks, I nod.

"Well then maybe you could get him a message for me." Hawkboy says.

"What the message?" I ask.

"Tell him to meet me on Wayne towers at eleven tonight." He says and starts to walk away.

"Wait. Why do you want to meet him?" I ask.

"Redwing." Is all he says before he flies away. I look around the alley to see if there was anything that would tell me who Hawkboy was. But there was none, _I got to get back to the Manor._ Once I got back to the Manor I ran down to the Batcave where I found Jason and Sofia talking. "Dick did you find anything?" Jason asked, worry filled his eyes.

"Well beside a guy that had wings and looked like Hawkman." I said getting on the computer and calling the watch tower.

"Nightwing to Hawkman." I said through the com.

"Hawkman what do you need Nightwing?" He asks.

"I wanted to ask you if you had a son... about 14 years ago." I said.

"Yes we did, but he was killed, when he was three. Why?" Hawkwoman asked.

"No reason... Nightwing out." I say hanging up.

"You think that boy is their son don't you?" Sofia asked. I nodded, then looked at her.

"Have you ever seen him before?" I ask her.

"I can't tell you... But he would never hurt Alex." She said in his defence.

"Sofia they might hurt Alex." Jason said putting his hands on her shoulders. She shakes her head.

"He's the boy in Alex's Nightmares." She said and looks down.

"Alex trusts him, and if she didn't we wouldn't have gone to seen him." She says.

"You went to see him and didn't tell any of us." Jason says mad.

"Well to be fair, Alex and you weren't on very good terms." She says.

"Hawkboy said he wanted to meet Batman, to talk about Redwing." I say.

"But I think that Nightwing and Red Hood would be good enough." I say.

"And Shadow." Sofia puts in.

"Oh no." Jason says.

"I'm the only one here that has talked to him." She says, I look at Jason.

"She right Jason." I says."

"Fine and when did you get a code name." He asks. She just smirks.

7:00 pm -Warehouse-

Redwing P.O.V.

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like lead. What happened? Oh yeah, went to go meet HB, KF, M, and AG. Then got hit bye a tranq dart, told them to get out of there, and then I collapsed onto the ground and everything went black. I open my eyes it was in the space that I was in, and I was on a cot. I didn't hear anything, I sit up and lean against the wall. _Bad choice_ , I think as the room starts to spin. I wait a couple of minutes till I start to stand up, _Bad choice again._ My legs weren't working with me at the moment and I start to fall, only to be caught by someone. "Whoa Red, I think you should sit down." Kid Flash says, as he helps me over to a chair.

"Need to get to the Batcave." I say, as I sit down.

"Sorry, you can't go back, in this condition." KF says.

"Good point... I didn't make even 2 feet." I say, joking.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We don't really know." KF says. I sigh.

"What's the matter?" He asks concerned.

"Well when I get back, Red Hood is going to lecture me on how I could let this happen. Then Batman is going to, then Batman and Red Hood. Then on top of that D-Renegade and Robin are going to taunt me. And Shadow and me will go do something together." I say, looking at KF. I smile at him.

"What?" He asks.

"Do you like Shadow?" I ask, smiling.

"W-what n-no we- I... Yes I do." He said looking down.

"Don't worry, she doesn't have a boyfriend." I say.

"I mean she used to."

"What happened?" KF asks, I look at him and smile.

"Well... He broke her heart and she told me and I went over to his house and broke his arm..." I say.

"Oh..." Was all he said, so we sat in silence. I looked over at Kid Flash, he looked really familiar where had I seen him before? I mean I had seen him in my nightmares, but we always had are masks on. My thoughts were cut short when somebody started shooting at us. KF and I duck behind barrels near by, "We got to get out of here." KF say, I look at him and nod.

"Sorry about this." He says'

"Sorry about wha-" I started to say, he pick me and got us out. Next thing I knew we are across town in an alley, he puts me down in an alley. And throws me my bag. "I think we should get changed," I say looking at are costumes.

"Good idea." He says, I walk away to go to get dressed and come back out wearing a black T-shirt, a leather jacket, leggings, and a pair of sunglasses. Once I was back KF went over and seconds later out walked wearing jeans, a red jacket, yellow shirt and sun glasses.

"Lets go," I say.


	7. Bullies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hawkboy P.O.V. Decmember, Monday 25, 2026 10:58 pm

I landed on the top of Wayne Tower just as Martian landed with Aquagirl. They nodded to me, seconds later KId Flash is on the roof with Redwing jumping off his back. Their wear their cilvillian clothes with hoods up, probable to blend in more, I look down at my rist computer as it turned eleven O'clock. Just as it turned, three figures jumped onto the roof, Nightwing, Red Hood, and who I could asume was Shadow in a new costume. It was all black expect for the yellow bat on the front, their was a black cape on it to, with a mask.

"Shadow." I say nodding to her, she nods back and looks at KF and smiles. He smiles back.

"Who's the leader?" Red Hood asks walking up to us. We all look at each other, I step up.

"I am." I say looking at Red Hood.

"What are your guy's name?" Nightwing asks us.

"I'm Kid Flash, this is Martian, Aquagirl and Hawkboy." Kid Flash said pointing to each of us.

"Redwing are you okay?" Shadow asks.

"Just great, how are you?" Redwing asks smiling at her.

"Red Hood..." Redwing say suddenly on gaurd, I look at her. She's looking up at a roof.

"I know." He says looking away.

"Everyone ready for a fight?" Nightwing asks.

Redwing P.O.V.

I back up to Shadow and look at the roof, I see figures running and jumpping to near by roofs. I feel Martian set up a mind link with everyone. I see someone coming up behind Hawkboy, "Hawkboy behind you." I yell and duck as someone swing at me. We are emetly under attack, Shadow and Kid Flash are fighting about twenty people, Hawkboy is fighting about 15. Martian and Aquagirl 20. Nightwing and Red Hood are fighting a lot more than I can count. A woman jumps in front of me before I can help my friends, "Who are you?" I shout, she doesn't answer but charges at me. She throws three knives at me, I do a back flip to avode them, I land and she kicks the leg that had been stab I yelp in pain. She trys to punch me I block it and sweep her off her feet. I try to hit her but she blocks everyone of them, she kicks me in the chest and I fly toward the edge of the roof. The woman gets on my back as I try to get up, she pulls my arms behind my back. I struggle under her grasp, she pulls my head back about to inject something into my neck. But stops, she pulls me up and puts a knife to my throat. I look up agusted, to see all the goons uncousious, the woman pushes me to the side. Unforntently the side is the edge of the roof, I feel myself start to fall.

"Redwing!"

"Grab my hand!" Hawkboy shouts, I reach out our finger tips brush. I close my eyes, I feel my body hit something.

Hawkboy P.O.V.

I push myself faster as the the ground gets closer, I grab Redwings hand and pull up just before we hit the ground. I pull Redwing to my chest, "Redwing..." I whisper to her, she opens her eyes and smiles up at me, I hug her.

"Ow... I think I broke some r-ribs." She said. I stop hugging her she smiled at me. I lean closer and so does she, I start to close my eyes.

"Hawkboy do you mind bringing Redwing down here." Nightwing shouted up at me. I look at Redwing she looked up at me. I slowly flew down to the roof, and put Redwing down.

"Thank you..." Red Hood whispered to me, I looked at him and nodded. He handed me a phone burn phone. Shadow helpped Redwing stand.

"If you ever need help." He said and walked away.

" _See you later?"_ Redwing asked through a privite send.

 _"How 'bout Wesnday?"_ I asked.

 _"Sounds great see you then."_ She said smiling before leaving.

Alex P.O.V. Dec. Tuesday 26, 2026 7:00 am

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

I grabbed my phone and turned off the alarm. I winced as I moved my ribs, I slowly got up and got ready for school. As I was doing this I remembered how I was an experiment, how my dad didn't trust me, and I still didn't understand why Sofia was being targeted. And I found out my mother worked at cadmus, _Great._ My life was a mess and now I had to go deal with everyone at school.

I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, Bruce, Tim, and my dad. "How you feeling?" Jason asked, I just glared at him. I walked over to the frige, "Is there anything to eat?" I asked.

"Chocolate milk in the frige and doughnuts on the counter." Tim said. I nodded and grabbed the milk and doughnuts.

"Where's Sofia?" I asked looking at them.

"She went to go meet up with Hallie Walker." Bruce replied, I sighed.

"Good for her, glad she made some friends." I said, Sofia had always been able to make friends quickly.

"Did you?" Tim asks me.

"No... But I did make three enemies, ." I said shoving a doughnut into my mouth, grabbing my bag and started walking to school.

Sofia P.O.V.

"Alex!" I shouted. I ran up to her with Hallie, Adam, Taylor, and Jake behind me.

"Hey Sofia," Alex said turning around and leaning against the lockers.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with us?" I asked, _man she looks tired_.

"Sorry I can't." She says then I remember her ribs.

"On my gosh, Alex I'm so sorry I total forgot." I say, she smiles and shakes her head.

"Not your fault you have friends and it was just a smiple 15 minute walk here." I look down, _But for you it was a painful one._ She starts to walk away, but Jake grabs her hand and spin her around. He kisses her hand.

"My lady I thought we were friends." Jake says smiling at her, Alex is blushing.

"We.. I mean... Um.. I have to get to class." Alex says and starts to walk away.

"Can I walk with you?" Jake asks carefully.

"No." Alex says and walks away.

"She reminds me of someone," Taylor says, Jake glares at him and walks to class.

-1st period-

I walked down the hall to litercy, when I saw Alex talking to three girl. I smiled, I knew she would make a friend. I walked towards her I stopped when I heard what they were talking about.

"You go near him again you'll regret it." The head girl said.

"Stay out of my way Peters." She said and pushed Alex to the ground. Alex's books fell the ground, Alex sat up and leaned against her locker, breathing heavely.

"Alex are you okay?" I asked and ran up to her. I tried to help her up but she pushed me away.

"I'm... F-fine." She said as the bell rang.

"Com-"

"Just leave me alone Anna." Alex said, standing up and grabbing her books. We walked to litercy in silence. Alex went to the back of the room and sat down, I sat in the front. Jake, Hallie, Adam, and Taylor walked in. Taylor came and sat next to me, and Hallie and Adam sat behind us. Jake looked over at Alex and walked over and sat next to her. I smiled at least she has one friend.

Jake P.O.V.

I looked back at Alex, she was sitting in the back row by the window. I walked and took the seat next to her, I didn't say anyting. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath, I saw her wince in pain. "You okay Alex," I whispered over to her, she shook her head. The teacher walked in and told the class to be quiet.

"Good morning class." The teacher said.

"As you know the fall dance is coming up, tickets are 5 dollars each. Now onto the lesson..." I looked at Alex, she was drawing something, I look at the paper. It was a girl and a boy, the boy had wings, and the girl was in the boy's arms smiling up at him. I smiled so she liked to draw.

"Ms. Peters while I am glad you have hobby, I would perfer you do it on your own time." Ms. Rhodes said to Alex, Alex looked up.

"After school detetion." She said, Alex looked like she was ready to punch someone.

"Ms. Rhodes, Alex didn't draw it... I did I wanted her to see to see it and I wouldn't stop bothering her till she did." I say standing up, I look down at Alex her eyes were wide with disbeilf.

"Well then, I will be seeing you after school Mr. Hawk. Ms. Peters you no longer have a detention. Now..." Ms. Rhodes finishes, I sit back down.

"Why did you do that for me?" Alex whispers to me.

"You looked like you were having a bad day." I say, she smiles at me.

"Thank you Jake." Alex says and turns back to the teacher.

"Hey do you want to hang out to day after my new found detention?" I ask her, she looked back at me and smiled.

"I'd love to." She said. I smiled and looked up front, I see Taylor give me a thumbs up. I smile and just shake my head.

Taylor P.O.V. -2nd Period-

I walked out of litercy and down to my locker, wich was right next to Adam's and Jake's lockers. Jake and Adam were both there, "Dude did you really ask her out?" I ask staring at Jake.

"No I didn't, we're just hanging out." Jake says smiling.

"Taylor!" I hear Anna shout.

"Anna," I say.

"Hey are we still on for tonight?" Anna asks, I smile.

"Yep." Jake raises an eyebrow and Adam roles his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh and have any of you seen Alex?" Anna asks, Jake looks at her.

"No not since we left class, why?" Jake asks.

"No reason." Anna says then walks down the hall to scince. I walk with her she smiles at me then looks down. We get to class and sit next to each other, "Today class you will be working on a project with a partner. The first set will be Adam Young and Hallie Walker, second group will be Taylor White and Anna Peters..." I look at Anna, she smiling at me.

"You may start on Ideas for your project, remember you can do the project on anything we have worked on this term. Go." The teacher said I turned to Anna.

"So do you want to work on this at your house," Anna asks.

"Um.. We can't... My mom doesn't like me having people over." Anna nods her head.

"Well I guess we could do it at my grandfather's house." Anna said uncertiany in her voice.

"So what do you want to do the project on?" I asked.

"How 'bout speed?" Anna asks, I smile.

"Now your speaking my language," I say smiling, Anna laughs.

Alex P.O.V. Lunch

I walked into the cafiteria and looked around for a place to sit. "Alex!" I hear Anna shout, as she waves me over. I smile at her and start to walk over, only to be stopped half way there by Isabell and her little gang.

"Were do you think you're going Peters?" She asked.

"To sit with my friends." I say looking her in the eye.

"I think not, you see you're going to sit over there by yourself. And if you don't I'll show this video of you beating a grown man half to death. Then you'll never get any friends." Isabell said smiling, shoving a phone into my face.

"Is there a problem here?" Jake asked.

"No problem right Alex?" Isabell asks.

"No problem," I say walk over to a table with only one seat left. I feel Jake's eyes on me, but I ignore him(again). At the end of lunch I start to walk back to class only be stopped by Jake, Anna, Hallie, Adam, and Taylor.

"Alex..." Anna whispers.

"WHAT... What do you want Anna?" I whisper.

"What were thoughs girls talking to you about?" Hallie asked.

"Last I checked you weren't part of this converation." I said looking up at Hallie who was only a couple inches taller me.

"Alex we only want to help you." I look at Taylor.

"What know you're all ganging up on me." I said looking at them, Adam came beside Hallie.

"Let us help Alex." Adam said.

"No this isn't your guy's problem." I say, turning around about to walk away, only to be tripped by Isabell.

"Wow, it looks like your cluz to."

"That's enough." I say, I sweap her off her feet and jump onto her, and punch her in the face. The fear is evented in her eyes.

"Alex stop!" I look back at Jake then back at Isabell, nose is bleeding. I get off her.

"I-I'm sorry I.. didn't mean to." I say, I turn around and ran out of the building into the city.

Jake P.O.V.

I watched Alex run out of the school, looked at Taylor, "We'll cover you." I nodded at him and ran to find Alex.

"Jake! Jake! HELP ME! JAKE!" I looked down the street Alex was being pulled into a van.

"Alex!" I shout and start running after the van, I ducked into an alley and transformed into Hawkboy. I started flying after the van. They started shooting at me, I felt a pain in my left leg, then one in my wing. I started to fall, I landed in an alley.

"Alex... I'll find you I promise." I say leaning against a wall.

"Jake!" I heard Taylor shout, as he super speeds past.

"Over.. Hear..." I tried to shout, he super speeds into the alley.

"They took her..." I say falling into Taylor's arms.

"Who took who?" Taylor asked.

"Alex," I say trying to catch my breath.

"She'll be fine I just don't 'bout you... Hang in there Hawkboy." Kid Flash says, I pull out the phone that Red Hood had given to me.

"Call him.. he'll... help." I barely get out before falling to the ground.

"Jake!"

Taylor P.O.V.

"Jake!" I shouted as he hit the ground. I turned on the phone and called the Red Hood.

RH: Hello?

KF: Hi it's Kid Flash, Hawkboy been shot and some people in a black van took off with a girl named Alex Peters.

RH: We're on are way... Make sure Hawkboy doesn't bleed out.

KF: Okay.

With that Red Hood hung up, I knew I couldn't do anything about his wing. So I put pressure on the bullet wound.

"Hang in there Jake." I whisper to him.


	8. The Date

**Sorry I haven't posted anything lately, it took me a while to come up with this chapter. And I have been really busy lately. I hope you like this chapter and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own** **nothing**

Alex P.O.V. Tuesday August 26, 2026 2:00 am

My eyes fluttered open and slowly sat up, but instantly regretted it as I move my back wrong. My back felt like it was on fire. I looked around, I was in an alley that was the second time in two weeks. Actually it was probably the same people, the alley does look familiar now that I think about it. I started to stand up using the wall for support, I started to fall back down because there was extra weight on my back. I looked at my back, my jaw dropped, _I had wings!_ My powers had been activated but how? That didn't matter right now. I just had to make my wing disappear so that no one would know, I had seen HB do it a couple of times... How hard could it be.

~Time Skip~2 Hours Later~

"Wings in," I whisper.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself as my wings disappeared. I walked out of the alley to find myself by the docks in Gotham.

"Now I just have to get to the Manor." I say, as I start walking. I hear something run up behind me, I slip a knife into my hand.

"Alex Peters?" A voice behind me asks, I turn around to see Kid Flash infront of me.

"Yes?" I say acting confused, all of the sudden Martian appears, Aquagirl, and Shadow.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks walking up to me, I can see the concern on her face.

"Yes... um.. who are you?" I ask, acting confused. Shadow seems to get the hint.

"Oh.. Right, I'm Shadow, that's M or Martian, Kid Flash, and Aquagirl." Shadow said point to each of them, I nod in understanding.

"Um... But why are you looking for me?" I ask, their eyes went wide. Apparently they hadn't thought of that.

"Well Hawkboy, another friend of ours, saw you get taken and tried to save you." Aquagirl said.

"Only he got hurt in the process." Martian said, my eyes went wide.

"Hawkboy got hurt trying to save me?" I say in shock.

"It wasn't your fault of course." Shadow said, then I remember Jake.

"Wait, what about Jake Hawk." I see Shadow smile at me quickly. I almost roll my eyes.

"He's fine." M, Kid Flash, and Aquagirl replied at the same time. Shadow and I stared at them, they smiled at us.

"I could take you home," Shadow suggested, turning to me.

"Sure," I say.

"Wait, where do you live... So we can contact you, if needed." Kid Flash said.

"I'm staying at Wayne Manor with my dad. Jason Peters." I say as Shadow grabs my waist, I raise an eyebrow.

"This way is faster." She says and takes off. Once we get a couple blocks away does Shadow stop.

"You okay sis?" Sofia asks.

"I'm fine, but is Hawkboy?" I ask.

"He'll live. He got shot is the leg and wing, but he's healing really quickly." She says, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get home, Jason is freaking out." Sofia says, I smile.

"Of course he is." I say laughing. Five minutes later we're at my balcony.

"What are you doing?" Sofia asks me.

"Hawkboy was hurt because of me I going to go see him." I say as I change into Redwing.

"You don't even know were he is." Sofia said looking at me. I roll my eyes at her.

"He's in the batcave." I say simply and walked down to the cave.

Red Hood P.O.V. 4:00 am

"R-Redwing," I say in disbelief as walks Alex walks up to me. She stops for a moment but then hugs me, it takes me moment before I hug back. She winces in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"I'm okay my back is just really sore," She said before letting go. I see Hawkboy staring at her.

"I'm going to assume that you came to see Hawkboy... not me." She looks at me and smiles.

"Well he's right behind you." I say, she turns away and walks over to Hawkboy. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look at Tim.

"You need to tell Redwing and Shadow the truth." Tim says looking me in the eye.

"I will tonight when they leave," I say looking back at the two teens.

"I was thinking... they could join young justice." I say.

"I was thinking the same thing... There's no way their giving up being superheros. And they make a good team," Tim says smiling. Hawkboy had fully healed but Alfred wouldn't let him leave till he new that Hawkboy was perfectly fine. I watched Redwing talk to him five minutes later Hawkboy stood and started to leave. Redwing grabbed his arm and her eyes under her mask started to glow red. Hawkboy's started to glow gold, Redwing smiled and let his arm go hawkboy flew out of the cave.

"Night dad," Alex shouted taking off her mask as she ran up to the manor.

"I think Hawkboy is going to visit a certain someone," Dick said smiling at me. I shake my head at him and take off my mask. And head up stairs to give a well needed conversation, with my two daughter.

Sofia P.O.V.

I walked up to Alex's door and knocked, "Sofia," Alex whispered looking at me. She pulled me in the and I fell on the bed.

"Alex wha- WHAT THE HECK IS ON YOUR BACK!" I shouted as I looked at the wings on her back. Alex clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhh. My thoughts exactly. My dad can't know about this." Alex whispered.

"Okay... When were your powers activated?" I asked, she looked at me I had slipped up.

"How do you know their my powers?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow. I look down

"My mom told me when she activated my and told me about my dad." I said sighing at the end, Alex's eyes widen.

"Your powers?" Alex said. I stood up and super speeded around the room grabbing all her hidden knives and throwing them on the bed. I slid to a stop and look at her, she was smirking.

"You new!" I said in shock.

"I'm the daughter of the Red Hood, of course I new that my sister had super speed." Alex smiling.

"So what mad-" I started but there was a knock on the door.

"Wings in," Alex whispered her wings disappearing. She walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Hey dad," Alex said smiling at him, I waved. He raised an eyebrow at the knives on the bed.

"Hi Jason," I say starting to leave. He grabbed my hand as I walked out.

"I need you hear this." Jason said looking at me, I nodded and walked back.

"What's with the knives, we've barely been here two weeks." He said smiling.

"Says the guy with double the amount of knives and guns in his room." Alex said picking the knives up and putting them away.

"Touche... Anyway I need to talk to you two."

"What about?" I ask.

"Oh, let me guess... Why I ran away from school... Why I keep disappearing, I would like the reason to that also..." Alex said laying down on her bed.

"No... It's about your mother Alex," Jason said. Alex instantly sat up.

"My mother," Alex said in shock Jason nodded.

"You and Sofia are... actually sisters." Jason said, Alex and I stared at him. Alex was speechless I had known for a while.

"S-Sister... YES! I knew it!" Alex shout throwing a fist up in the air. Jason looked at me.

"My mom told me a couple of years ago." I said smiling, he smiled back and gave a sigh of relief.

"You two aren't mad?" I look at Alex we smile at each other.

"We might be." Alex says smiling at Jason.

"Family movie night on Friday this week," I said. Jason smiled.

"I think we could do that," Jason said getting up.

"Alex could you contact your friends to see if they want to join young justice?" Jason asked, Alex's eyes started glowing and we were on a mind link.

 _"Redwing is something wrong?"_ Hawkboy asked worry in his voice.

 _"No... I was wondering if you guys wanted to join young justice team?"_ Redwing asked excitedly.

 _"Just the guys or..."_ Aquagirl asked.

 _"Figure of speech, yes girls are included,"_ I say.

 _"We could be a team,"_ Aquagirl said.

 _"I thought we were a team,"_ M said, confusion in his voice.

 _"We are but we could add Redwing and Shadow to it,"_ Kid Flash said.

 _"So who is the leader of this team?"_ Redwing asked, dead silence.

 _"Um.. I nominate Hawkboy,"_ Kid Flash stated.

 _"I second that,"_ M said.

 _"I agree with M,"_ Aquagirl said.

 _"What do you two think?"_ Hawkboy asked.

 _"I think Hawkboy will make a great leader."_ I told them.

 _"Red what do you think?"_ Hawkboy asked, I looked at Alex she was thinking.

 _Could you explain what happen after I got a tranq dart stuck in my neck,"_ Alex asked, I saw were she was going with this.

 _"Wel_ _l... Hawkboy told us to get out of there, then he grabbed you and we met back at the ware house."_ Kid Flash said.

 _"Then we came up with some ideas of how to get you back,"_ M said.

 _"And Hawkboy told us the time we would take you back,"_ Aquagirl told us. _"Oh, then Hawkboy found a cop and told him to tell him to get batman."_ I said smiling at Alex.

 _"Then I took down my mentor in one move."_ Alex said proudly.

 _"Well..."_ KF said.

 _"I guess Hawkboy is our new leader."_ Alex said.

 _"Yes!"_ KF and M shouted, I smiled at Alex.

 _"Meet us at Wayne Tower next week, see ya."_ Alex said before leaving the link.

 _"Bye guys,"_ I say and leave.

"Well now we have to wait a week," Alex said smiling.

"I'm glad we get a break from being superheros," I say.

"Now we have to go deal with the drama queen of Gotham Academy." Alex said in despair.

"Hey just ignore them," I said as Alex got up and ready.

"I punched her in the face and than ran. Hawkboy got hurt because of me and you should have seen Jake's face when he told me to stop." Alex sighed.

"Good point so you should worry Jake to death." I say getting up heading to my room.

Alex P.O.V. Home Room

I walked into the class room and the first person I see is Jake. We lock eyes than he smiles and walked up to me, "Are you okay?" He asked taking my hand my hand.

"Y-Yah I fine." I say looking down.

"You scared me... Did they do anything to you?" I look back up at him.

"I don't think they did anything... I don't really remember anything. Besides being shoved into a van and waking up up in an alley and my back killing me." I say, I really couldn't remember anything that happened. I looked into his blue eyes we just stood there for what seemed to be forever.

"Alex Peters please report to the office." I sighed and walked away towards the office. I got down to the office and open the door. There was a man, a woman, and Isabella, _Great._

"Ms. Peters please take a sit." Ms. Sanchez said to me, I sat down.

"Ms. Peters this is Isabella's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Marlin there here to ask you a few questions." I look at Mrs. Marlin, were had I heard that name before.

"Could we speak to Ms. Peters in private?" Mr. Marlin, Ms. Sanchez nod and leaves.

"Well your Jason's kid right?" Mr. Marlin asks, I stand up.

"Yes." I say.

"I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Mrs. Marlin says smirking.

"I see it's the same for you to." I say taking a step back.

"Stay away from Jake, Peters I'm warning you." Isabella says stepping up I roll my eyes.

"Do you think I'll listen," I say walking towards the door. Mr. Marlin grabs my arm and pulls me back, I fall to the ground.

"You don't belong here, your a street rat like your dad. And I don't think you want to get suspended do you?" Mr. Marlin asks smirking, then it clicks he was the bully of the school when my dad went here. I stand back up.

"Bulling kids... how low are you." I say crossing my arms.

"Kid I'm warning you. I'll get you arrested." He says.

"You'll get me arrested? Who do you think the police will believe? Billionaire Bruce Wayne's granddaughter or a bully's spoiled daughter?" I ask smirking, they stand there gaping at me. I walk past them and head back to class.

Jake P.O.V. 15 minutes after home room started

"What do you think happened to her?" Hallie asks Sofia, Sofia shrugs and continues staring at the door. Just then Alex walks through the door looking quite pleased with herself. Alex walks over to us and sits down next to Sofia.

"What happened in there?" Sofia asks Alex looks at her smiling.

"I stood up for myself." Alex says turning and pulling out a book.

End of School

"Alex!" I shouted running over to her, she smiles at me.

"What's up Jake?" She asks smiling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab that smoothie that you owe me." I say, Sofia smiles.

"I'll tell dad you'll becoming home late." Sofia says and walks away.

"Well in that case... I loved to grab that smoothie." I say smiling, we walk to the cafe. Once we get there we take a seat at the window and ordered our drinks. I look back at Jake he was looking down at the floor.

"How's the floor doing?" I ask smiling he looks up at me blushing.

"S-Sorry... I was thinking of something t-to say." Jake says smiling, I look at him for a minute.

"Favorite color." I say, he looks at me confused.

"What?"

"Favorite color." I say again.

"Gold..."

"Now ask me a question," I say smiling.

"Favorite animal," He says.

"Red wing blackbird." I say.

-1 hour later-

"Okay favorite date," I say laughing at the last question.

"This one," Jake says smiling at me. I freeze and stare at him.

"Jake!" I hear Isabella shout, I sigh and look at her.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Isabella asks glaring at me.

"Right back at you," I say glaring back.

"I'm on a date with Jake."

"What!" I say looking at Jake, he looks as surprised as me.

"No I'm not... Alex I-" Jake starts to say, I look down hurt.

"Save it Jake..." I say getting up and walking out the door. I look up at the sky it had started raining, _To think I was about tell him I trusted him... and maybe liked._.. I think as I start walking to the Manor. I get about three blocks away from the cafe when I hear someone running up behind me. It stops raining on me and I look up there was a black umbrella above me, "S-Sorry i-it took m-me so long... h-had to buy umbrella. Then find you," Jake says trying to catch his breath as he holds the umbrella over me. I stare at him in surprise.

"Look Alex I didn't know Isabella was going to be there. And I was not going on a date with her, I don't even like her. She hurt you and I-" Jake say looking at me.

"You came after me?" I say in disbelief, every guy I knew would have let me go.

"You didn't think I would let you walk in the rain by yourself? Did you?" He asks me.

"Alex I really like you and I-" I kiss him on the lips, he leaned in after a minute. I felt the rain fall on my face and I pulled back.

"I don't trust easily, so when I say I trust you don't make me regret it." I say looking him the eye, he took my hand.

"Never my lady," He said putting the umbrella back up. He took my hand and we started walking to the Manor, 15 minutes later we were at the Manor.

"So you know that dance that's next week?" He asks smiling.

"Yes," I say starting to get excited.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Jake says rubbing his neck. I kiss him for the second time to day.

"I'd love to go with you Jake." I say and door the my jaw drops. Taylor was kissing my sister.

"Um.. Taylor?" Jake asks staring at his friend.

"Jake!" Taylor shouted.

"Alex!" Anna shouted at the same as Taylor.

"Taylor... Anna..." Jake says still in shock. I walked up to Taylor and glared at him.

"If. You. Ever. Hurt my sister I will come after you." I say, I turn around and walk over to Anna.

"So can I?" Anna asked smiling at me.

"Sure sis... Are you going to the dance?" I ask.

"Yes!" She say excitedly about to burst.

"Bye boys see you tomorrow." I tell them as we push them out the door.

"Taylor asked you?" I ask, she nods excitedly.

"Adam asked Hallie, so we were thinking we could go dress shopping. And I'm going to say that Jake asked you other wise you wouldn't have brought it up." Sofia said smiling at me, I sighed and looked down.

"Oh... Alex I-" She starts to say.

"Gotcha! He asked me!" I shouted.

Jake P.O.V.

"He asked me!" I heard Alex shout from the other side of the door. I chuckled as I walked away, Taylor looked at me.

"Way to go Jake." Taylor said grinning at me, I roll my eyes at him.

"How'd you do it?" Adam asked as he and Hallie walked up as we past the gate.

"Honestly I have no idea."


	9. Dress Shopping

Alex P.O.V.

Saturday August 29, 2026

8:00 am

I rolled over as the curtains opened, "Miss Alex. I suggest you get up or you'll sleep in till noon and mis your shopping trip." Alfred said, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The past three days had been really fun, I had been hanging out with Jake, Adam, Taylor, Anna, and Hallie. We were going shopping today at noon and don't ask me how Alfred new I would sleep in till noon.

"Thanks Alfie." I say yawning, I jump out of bed. I see a slight smile on Alfred's face before he leaves. I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom to take a shower, ten minutes later I'm dressed. I was wearing jean shorts with a white shirt, black sandals and sun glasses. I head down stairs, throwing my hair into a quick braid and walk into the kitchen Jason and Sofia are the only ones in there.

"Morning Alex." Sofia say as she eats a small bowl of fruit.

"Got anymore of that?" I ask reaching out for a strawberry. She smacks my hand away.

"Get your own," Sofia say pointing to the fridge. I roll my eyes at her and head to the fridge to find that there is no more fruit left. I look at my dad as he shoves the last of the fruit into his mouth.

"Really?" I say glaring at him.

"Yep," he says shrugging.

"Whatever..." I say and grab a bottle of water and walk outside to see a taxi pull up. Hallie, Taylor, and Adam step out.

"You guys are here early... Where's Jake?" I ask noticing he wasn't with them.

"That's actually why we're here." Adam said worry written all over their faces

"We haven't seen Jake all morning." Taylor said finishing for Adam.

"Oh... Come on inside. Does he have a phone?" I ask them as I walk back inside.

"N-No, none of us have one." Hallie says.

"I'll be right back. I have to go grab something from my room." I say and run up stairs. I hear a crash in my room and I throw up the door. My go wide there standing in front of me is Hawkboy, laying on the floor unconscious. I slam the door shut and run over to Hawkboy.

"Hawkboy..." I whisper, I start looking for any injuries. He didn't have any injuries that I could see but he could still be hurt.

"Alex..." Hawkboy says, I look at him. He winces in pain as he takes a breath.

"Your ribs."

"I'm fine," He says coldly trying to get up. I help him up and make him sit on the chair.

"Wow. You are a terrible lier you know. You were just passed out on my bed room floor." I say shaking my head as I get up and head to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

"What are you doing?" He asks as I come back out.

"What does it look like?" I ask, he goes silent and looks away. I frown Hawkboy had never been like this.

"Why did you come here, if you didn't want my help." I say as Hawkboy refuses my help.

"I don't know I shouldn't even be here." He says as I wrap up his ribs.

"You are in no condition leave, you can stay here for a while." I say walking into the bath room to put the kit away.

"I mean yo- Hawkboy?" I say he was gone, I run out to my balcony to see him fly off. I sigh, _Why are boys so stubborn?_ I walk back down stairs to hear Hallie shout.

"Jake!" I smile at least he's okay, I walk into the living room and stop. Jake looked like he was about to pass out.

"You okay Jake?" I ask as I walk in. His eyes go wide and his smiles at me.

"Yeah great actually now that your here." Jake says I feel my face start to heat up I smile at him. Sofia's narrow as she looks from me to Jake, she smiles at me in realization. I walk over and sit next to Jake.

"What happened to your hands?" I ask taking his hand, his knuckles had dried blood on them.

"N-Nothing I just... I just fell and scrapped them up a bit nothing to worry about my lady." Jake said pulling his hand away.

"O-Okay then... How 'bout we head to the mall early." I say looking at everyone. They all nod and 15 minutes later we're at the mall looking at dresses. After 30 minutes of searching and I wasn't having very much luck with finding a dress like so we decided to take a snack break.

"Jake, dude you look like crap." Taylor said looking at Jake from across the table. Jake was sitting next to me with his eyes closed and head leaned back on the seat.

"Thanks... feel like it to." Jake mumbled.

"Maybe we should leave early." Taylor suggested Jake opened his eyes and looked up.

"B-But Alex doesn't have a dress yet." He said looking at me.

"I can come back and get one later. We should get you back to the Manor." I say but Jake wasn't moving.

"Were getting your dres-" Jake started to say but looked away before he could finish.

"Peters!" I heard Isabella shout I sighed as she stormed over.

"Yes?" I said sliding past Jake, I walked over to Isabella.

"What do you think your doing with Jake? You know what I don't care." She said before punching me in the jaw. I fell to the floor holding my jaw. I felt my anger rising and my wing starting to come out. I closed my eyes as they started glowing.

"Hey leave her alone." Sofia shout at Isabella. _Hold on Alex._ I hear Sofia's voice in my head, I felt someone helping me up.

"You okay Alex?" Jake asked holding me up. Keeping my wings from coming out was taking up a lot of my energy, my legs felt so weak. I felt myself being pushed down, I fell on my back, I open my eyes to see Jake on top of me. We both started to blush.

"S-Sorry.." He stuttered.

"I-It's okay.." I say as he pulls us up. A boy about Jake's age was standing in front of Isabella, he looked just like her to. _Must be brother and sister..._ Jake pushed me behind him.

"Move out of the way Hawk." The boy said walking forward.

"No." I looked up surprised at how fierce Jake sounded and that he was staying by my side.

"Look move out of the way or I'll make you," He said getting up in Jake's face. I looked behind me to see my dad and Bruce watching it go down.

"No," Jake said coldly it almost sounded like Hawkboy's voice.

"I warned you," the boy said.

Jake P.O.V.

I ducked TJ's punch but I realise my mistake,Alex was right behind me. I look up at her she was holding his fist 2 inches away from her face, my eyes widen. I see her legs start to shake, she twists his arm behind his back and pushes him to the ground. I had heard rumors about Alex breaking some guys arm a couple of mouths ago but I never believed it till now

"Your going to regret that girl." TJ says as he launches himself at her. I push Alex out of the way she looked at me and shook her head.

"I could have taken him." She said crossing her arms.

"I believe you o-"

"Look out!" Sofia shouts. We roll out of the way I see his fist turn into metal. I look at Alex, her eyes are wide with fear but that disappears and turns into surprise.

"Run!" Hallie screams as a cover. Everyone starts running in different directions, I grab Alex's hand and we start running through the mall. Alex falls her body shaking from exhaustion, I grab her and we hide in a changing room. Gasping for breath I wince in pain as I remember my ribs.

"Y-You okay?" Alex asked looking at me with concern.

"Yeah. What happened back there?" I ask.

"I haven't been feeling to good today..." I nod. We hear an explosion, I pull Alex down to the ground just as TJ crashes through the wall behind us. I grab her hand and we start running again, "Jake duck!" Alex shouted, I duck as a knife imbedded itself into a wall. I looked back at Alex she hands me a dagger, I decide not to ask it her about right now. TJ comes running at us, Alex throws the knife at him but it shatters. Alex's jaw drops, "Oh come on that was my favorite dagger." Alex shouts at JT, he covers his ears at falls down in pain. Whatever caused the pain stops he looks at me and starts to charge. I couldn't move out of the way, I feel his fist connect with my chest. I fly a couple feet and land on my back stunned.

"Jake!" I hear Alex shout. I see her looking down at me, I can't breath.

"Jake you gotta breath!" Alex yells at me. I start gasping for breath.

"TJ..." I say, Alex looks at me in confusion.

"Oh, that guy... He ran once Batman and Red Hood got here." Alex says, helping me sit up. I lean against her, she tences up but relaxes.

"Why did you have daggers?" I finally ask after a minute.

"Alex?" I say looking at her. Alex's eyes are closed.

"... When I was little my dad wasn't home lot. He left me with my uncle Roy a lot, but even Roy had work. One day Roy decided to take me to work. Roy was in a hurry, he was walking to fast for me to keep up. I called his name but I soon lost him in the crowd. I wandered around the city looking for Roy, my dad and the apartment. I wandered down the wrong alley, there were two men who took interest me... They tried to do somethings to me, luckily my dad had given me a knife that had belonged to my mother. I just started trying to stab them, it kept them at bay. Then two men in masks took down the other guys... I still don't know who they are..." Alex said opening her eyes, they were filled with pain and hurt.

"..." We just stared at each other in silence. Alex looked down at her legs, I followed her gaze. Her legs were shaking, I wrapped my arm around her waist and lifted her up. She tried to stand but her leg were shaking to bad, I was the only thing keeping her up.

"Thanks..." Is all Alex says as she leans on me.

"Jake!" I hear Hallie shout as she runs up to us.

"Anna..." Alex whispers.

"Right here sis." Anna says taking hold of Alex. Anna and Alex looked just like each expect Anna has green eyes.

"What happen?" Bruce says running up to me. I see Alex whisper something into Anna's ear, she nods and they start to walk away.

"TJ started to chase us and then Alex's legs started to fail on her." I say looking back at Bruce.

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask.

"We were already here... I wanted to watch you and Alex." Jason says stepping out.

"Why?"

"I heard you came looking for her when she left your date, because of a Marlin. I was just as surprised as Alex that you came after her. Most boys would have just left her, but you didn't. Why?" Jason asks me.

"Because I really like your daughter sir. And I couldn't just let her think I'm another person who's going abandon her the first chance I get." I say stepping up. Jason smiled at me.

"I like you Jake. But if you hurt her..." He didn't need to I got message. But I would never try and hurt her.

Alex P.O.V.

Sofia helped me get to the restroom, I fell to the floor as Sofia locked the door. "Wings out", I say letting my wings out and standing up. I looked at myself. I had changed into my redwing costume... Only it had some changes. I was wearing a red mask, there was a black jacket that had a red bat on each shoulder, I was wearing a red shirt that went to my stomach. I was wearing black pants that yellow stripes at the bottom of them, I had a black belt that had a sword hanging from it. I was wearing black combat boot and all my weapons that had been in my belt were on the inside of my jacket. And my hair was a braid with a red stripe in my bangs.

"How did that happen?" Sofia asks referring to the costume that I had magical changed into.

"I don't know... But I like." I say smiling at my new costume.

"Jake will be wondering where I am..." I say trailing off.

"That's weird to say, isn't?" Sofia says smiling at me.

"I could get used to it. I finally have someone I like and trust." I say smiling as I think about Jake.

"Wings in!" I shout, I close my eyes and let them disappear. I feel something land in my hand, I open my eyes to find a golden bracelet with a red stone in it.

"What is it?" Sofia asks picking it up.

"Hot! Hot!" Sofia shouted dropping the bracelet. It disappeared before it hit the ground and reappeared on my wrist.

"It isn't burning me..." I say looking at the piece of jewelry.

"We have to get going Alex." Sofia say opening the door. I nod and follow her out, Jake was talking to Hallie, Taylor, and Hallie. Jake see me and smiles and starts to walk over.

"Well I see your feeling better my lady." Jake said taking my hand. I look at his cheek it was bleeding, I touch his cheek.

"It's nothing," Jake said.

"Thank you Jake." I say kissing him, he in and pulls me close.

"No problem my lady. I'm just glad your safe." Jake says smiling. He lets go of me and starts to walk away.

"See ya later Peters." Jake says waving Bye.

"Later Hawk." I say waving back. Sofia elbows me, I look at her, she's smirking at me.

"You two are just made for each other." Sofia says, I roll my eyes.

"Like you and Taylor." Sofia starts blushing. I smile and shake my head as I walk over to Bruce.

~Later that Night at The Manor~8:00 pm~

I was on my bed thinking over the events of the day. Jake had saved me by picking me up and running, which meant he was pretty strong. Which surprised me. I had gotten this bracelet that would only let me hold it, Sofia said it had burned her. Hawkboy had left in pain and wouldn't let me help him... then Jake showed up late in pain and looked like he was in pain. What if Hawkboy was Jake... Maybe.

" _Tap, tap, tap."_ I hear someone tapping on the balcony doors. I get off my bed grabbing the bracelet. I open the french doors and walk outside. There standing on the stone railing was Hawkboy. I just stare at him in silence, he sighs and jumps down.

"I never did thank you for helping me this morning." HB says, walking towards me.

"..." I just continue to stare, at his ring. It was gold with a red stone in it. _Just like my bracelet._

"What?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"N-Nothing... I'm... What happened this morning. You were laying on my floor unconscious." I say.

"I got into a fight. Did I scare you?" He asks smiling, I shake my head.

"Yah you did Hawk." I say, he looks at me in surprise.

"W-What?" He asks in shock.

"It's called a nickname." I say smiling. Now I just had to see if Jake would act like that.

"I have to go... See you later Alex." Hawkboy says and flys away.

"Bye bird boy!" I shout after him.

Sunday August 30, 2026

2:00 pm

 **John:** Alex someone is here to see you.

 **Me:** Who is here?

 **John:** I don't know... He says he's a friend of yours.

 **Me:** Tell them to come back later. I'm doing homework.

 **Sofia:** You said you finished that last night.

 **Me:** I said that to get dad and Dick off my case.

 **John:** He says it's really important that he sees you now. If it helps he has a gift for you.

 **Me:** I'll be there in a minute.

 **Sofia:** Get your butt down there now or i'll drag you myself.

I looked at the bracelet on my wrist. I had so many questions and none of them could be answered. I grabbed my phone and started to walk down stairs. I smiled when I got down stairs, Jake was standing at the door with a red box in his hands.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked feeling kind of bad I told John to get rid of him.

"I came to give you this." He says holding out the box, was he blushing? I took the box.

"Thanks Jake... Can I open it?" I ask smiling.

"No, wait till the night of the dance. Okay." Jake said, sending me a mischievous grin.

"Okay... What are you up to?" I ask smiling.

"... Nothing... But I never did get to thank you for saving me." I look at him in confusion. Then he hands me my knife.

"And I forgot to give you back your dagger." Jake says I look at the knife. It had RW carved on it which meant he could find out who I was.

"I want you to keep it." I say pushing the knife back toward him.

"But you said theses daggers were you favorite." Jake tells me.

"They were my mother's daggers, my father gave them to me once I turned six. But I want you to have them now..." I say, I look back up at him. He's looking at the


	10. Welcome to Mount Justice

**Okay so in this story Mount Justice never blew up, I didn't want to use the watch tower because it just didn't seem right. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.** **Oh and Kid Flash didn't die and he is now the Flash.**

WednesdaySeptember2,2026

Wayne Tower 6:00 pm

Aquagirl P.O.V.

I'm really nervous to be honest, we were going meet our parents. Who were members of the Justice League, all we were waiting for was Redwing and Shadow and their mentors. All of the sudden the was a flash of black, and standing there was Shadow with Redwing on her back. "I will never get use to that." Shadow said smiling. Redwing fell to the ground cause of the sudden stop.

"Neither will I," Redwing said standing back up.

"When did you get powers?" Martian asked Shadow.

"A couple of years ago." Shadow said walking over to KF.

"Wait Redwing shows you hers." Shadow said.

"You've had powers!" Hawkboy said in shock.

"No I just got them last week." Redwing said.

"Well show them to us," Hawkboy commanded.

"Wait till the mentors get here." Shadow said, just as Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Renegade jumped on the roof.

"I was really hoping it would take you longer." Redwing commented.

"Are you going to show us or not?" Renegade asked impatiently. Redwing walked to the middle on the roof.

"Wings out!" She shouted, her bracelet started to glow. The next thing we new Redwing had wings and a new costume. She was wearing black combat boots, black pants with a yellow stripe on the bottom of them, on the black belt was a sword. She was wearing a red shirt that went down to her stomach, on top of that was a black that had a red bat on each shoulder. Her mask was now red, her hair was in a braid she had a red highlight in her bangs. She was had fingerless gloves. Everyone stared at her in shock. Hawkboy stepped up to her, "H-How?" Was all he got out.

"Honestly I have no idea." She turned to Red Hood who was smiling.

"You knew!" Redwing exclaimed.

"Your mother told me when she brought you to me. She just never told me when." Red Hood said.

"Does this mean I can still be on team?" Redwing asked.

"Yes it does... And I like this outfit a lot better than the other one." Red Hood commented.

"Now come on we have to go." Red Robin said taking off, everyone followed but Redwing and I. I turned to Redwing she was trying to fly it wasn't working to well.

"Stupid wings."

"Can't fly yet?" I asked she smiled at me.

"I haven't had time you try them out yet." Redwing said folding her wings back.

"They do know they left us right?" I asked.

"Wait for it..." Redwing said holding up her hand. Martian and Hawkboy flew up from nowhere.

"Sorry Aquagirl." Martian said picking me up.

"It's okay."

"Need any help Red?" Hawkboy asked holding a hand out for Redwing.

"Just a little." She said smiling. _I feel like I've seen her before._

Hawkboy P.O.V.

I pulled Redwing up a bit. She started to flap her wings and we were in the air flying over Gotham. I was still holding her hand as we followed everyone one. I liked Redwings new costume a lot more than her old one. Redwing reminded me of someone... I pulled Redwing's hand so that she was flying right next to me, she was looking down at the city, smiling.

 _"I never thought I'd see Gotham from this view."_ Redwing said creating a mind link.

 _"My first thought when I flew of Gotham was 'I'm free!'"_ I said laughing.

 _"Hey could you teach me how to fly Hawkboy?"_ She asks I look at her.

 _"Sure, first lesson how to land."_ I think, I gently pulled her to the ground. I landed on the ground first and held out my other hand out. She was about to grab it when her wings stopped, she started to fall. Next thing I new I was on the ground.

"Ow. That didn't go how I planned." Redwing said.

"Um.. could... you maybe get off me... I can't breath." I said gasping for breath.

"Sorry Hawk." Redwing said getting up. I sit up to find Redwing wing offering me a hand. I took her hand, we were in an alley that had a phone booth in it. Martian set Aquagirl down, everyone else was already there. Batman opened the phone booth, stepped in and closed the door.

"Batman B01" A computer voice said.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Nightwing asked. We all back up except Shadow.

"Guys it fine, its a zeda tube. Its going to take us to Mount. Justice." Shadow said stepping in the phone booth.

"Shadow B27" The computer says. KF steps up and goes in, then Aquagirl, Martian, Redwing, I step in next. I close my eyes as I feel myself being teleported to Mount Justice.

"Hawkboy B32." The computer goes off again, I open my eyes. My eyes go wide as I step out of the tube. Standing in front of us was the Flash and Artemis, Aquaman and Rocket, Superboy and Ms. M, Hawkman and Hawkwoman.

"Mom!" Shadow shouted running to a masked woman. Redwing grabbed my hand and pulled me toward Hawkman and Hawkwoman.

"Hawkman, Hawkwoman. I would like you to meet Hawkboy." Redwing said smiling at them. Hawkwoman stepped forward.

"Would you please leave us?" Hawkman asked Redwing she nodded. I pulled her back.

 _"Their good people Hawkboy. Trust me,"_ Redwing says smiling at me. I let go of her hand and turn back to Hawkwoman and Hawkman.

"Jake?" Hawkwoman asked, I looked at her in surprise. _Jake get back here!_ I remember a woman's voice. Then it me these were my parents.

"Mom." I say, Hawkwoman pulls me into hug. I hug back then Hawkman joins.

Redwing P.O.V.

I watched everyone get reunited with their families. I sighed, _They are going to leave Gotham. I know I'll get to see them again, but..._ I think to myself. Shadow would be leaving with her mom and I would be a lone again. Going to a school where almost everyone hates me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and looked at Shadow. She pulled me into a hug, "I'm not going anywhere sis." She whispered into my ear.

"Thanks." I whisper back.

"Okay. So who wants a tour?" Red Robin asked. Red Robin shows us the training room, gym, showers, kitchen, living room and spare rooms. Red Robin was letting us chose our rooms, my room was between Shadow's and Aquagirl's room. Directly across the hall was Hawkboy's room, across from Shadow's room was Kid Flash's room. Across from Aquagirl's was Martian. We walked back to the training room once we were done.

"Here you go." Nightwing said as he passed out wrist computers.

"What are these for?" Hawkboy asked confused.

"Their for when you get done with your training." Red Hood told him.

"We don't need training. We could go kick butt right now we're so ready." KF said.

"He's definitely your kid Baywatch." Artemis said elbowing Flash.

"I disagree. We do need training, to learn how to act like a team. The fight on Wayne Tower, who had Hawkboy's back or Redwing's. And Redwing she almost died, if it hadn't been for Hawkboy she wouldn't be here. I don't think any of us would would be here." Shadow told Kid Flash.

"We do need more training, Redwing went up against a woman who was at least 2 times better than her." Aquagirl said.

"Hey I'm right here!" I say acting a fended.

"But no I agree with Shadow and Aquagirl, we need more training if we want to even have a chance." I said stepping up.

"Oh come on you're all teaming up on me." Kid Flash wines.

"Sorry Kid I have to agree with the girls." Hawkboy says walking up to me and putting he's arm around me. I look up at him in surprise.

"So not cool HB." KF says crossing his arms. I smile at him.

"M?" KF says.

"Sorry Kid Flash. I have to agree with Aquagirl on this on." M says walking over to AG.

"You will have training at 5 am every other day. Artemis will be training you." Batman says walking up behind Red Hood.

"5 am!" M, KF, and Hawkboy shout. Shadow and I started laughing at the boys' expressions.

"Get use to it boys." I say and continue laughing.

"Come on Redwing, Shadow we need to get going I have something to show you." Red Hood said heading to the zeda tubes.

"See ya tomorrow guys." Shadow says as she steps in.

"Bye." I say and follow. Hawkboy grabs my arm, I look back at him.

 _"What's the matter Red?"_ He asks.

 _"Nothing, it's just... I finally met someone who knows that I'm not crazy because of the life I live. I just found you and now your going to live with Hawkman and woman."_ I say feeling hurt, Hawkboy pulls me into a hug.

 _"You will never lose me and I will never leave you. None of us are going to live with our parents. We're all staying in Gotham, we're all being hunted and I'm not leaving you to deal with it by yourself."_ Hawkboy says, I'm in to much shock to respond. _He sounds so much like Jake_ , I hug him tighter.

"Thank you HB." I whisper, I let go of him and walk to the zeda tubes.

"See ya later." I wave as I say good bye. I find myself in surrounded in light and back in the phone booth. I step out and look at Shadow.

"Come on we're going to the new apartment." Jason says, we jump in the car and change into civilian clothes before heading to the new apartment. 5 minutes later we pull up to a gate, there was a metal fence around the entire property. The house was mostly white with a bit of gray, there was a porch and a balcony in the front. The house wasn't very far from the manor.

"I thought we were moving to an apartment." I say in confusion.

"The apartment wasn't big enough for three people." Dad said smiling.

"I'm guessing the basement will be used for a certain purpose." Sofia said smiling.

"Yes, we will be using it as a training room and a place to hold weapons." Dad says getting out of the car. Sofia and I get out of the car and follow my dad. He opens the door and we walk into the living room. It had two long couches, a flat screen tv, and a coffee table. The kitchen had an island with some stools, lots of cupboards and counter space. The dinning room had a table that could sit seven people. The basement stairs were near the bathroom and guest bedroom. I walked up the stairs to the second floor, there were four doors the one closest to the stairs was the bathroom and the other three were bedrooms.

"Alex your bedroom is the one at the end of the hall. And Sofia yours is next to Alex's." Dad said walking up the stairs. I opened the door to my room. It was a good size room the bed was on the right wall with the closet. On the wall in front of me was a window seat with a book shelf on each side filled with books, a desk was on the left wall along with a dresser. I sat down by the window and opened them, there was a little platform that could hold a person. I could already see Hawkboy landing on it and knocking the window. The windows were big enough for a person to walk through.

"Alex we're going to head to the manor to grab the rest of our things." My dad says opening the door. I walk back down stairs and jump in the car, we ride back to the manor. I run up to my room and close the door, I grab the gift that Jake had gotten me and put it in the bag. I start to put the things I brought to the Manor in my bag.

"Don't tell me your running away." I hear Hawkboy's voice behind me. I smile and shake my head.

"Nope, I'm moving back to New York." I say smiling, I hear Hawkboy fall.

"What!" He says getting back up.

"I'm joking Hawk. I'm moving a couple of minutes away. 208 Broadway street." I say turning to look at him.

"Good, because I did not want to fly all the way to New York." Hawkboy says smiling at me.

"Ohh you do care." I say putting my hand on my chest.

"So what's in the box that I saw that boy give you?" Hawkboy asked.

"What are you my stalker? I don't know, I can't open it till friday." I say smiling.

"Do you like him?" Hawkboy asks me.

"You know I don't know. I mean I kissed him and now we're going to the dance together. Most people would think I like him... But I've trusted people that act like him. They respect me and then they stab me in the back. I... I'm just being careful... I don't want to be hurt again..." I say, I look up at Hawkboy. He grabs my hands.

"I will tell you this if he hurts you... if anyone hurts you, I will personally go and hurt them." Hawkboy says brushing my bangs to the side.

"What's his name?" He asks, tilting my head up.

"Jake Hawk..." I say looking into his eyes. I couldn't see them but I knew there was something familiar behind them. He started to lean in, I found myself leaning into.

"Alex!" I heard my dad shout from outside the door. I looked at the door then back at Hawkboy, but he was gone.

"Coming!" I shout back and grab my bag.

Hawkboy P.O.V. 7:00 pm

I pushed myself against the wall by Alex's window. _I can't believe I almost kissed her..._ I thought as I stood on the ledge. I heard her bedroom door shut. I walked to the front of the ledge to see Alex get in the car, I decided to follow her to find where she lived. Five minutes later they pulled up to a white and gray house, I land in a tree near the house, Alex and Anna ran into the house. Jason got of the car and looked in my direct I ducked behind a branch, Jason shakes his head and walks inside. I see a window open and Alex looked in my direction and smiled.

"Some people would think your a stalker." She said looking at me.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked landing on the platform.

"I saw you following the car earlier on the way here. And your really bad at hiding." She said moving back from the window so I could come in.

"You know it's weird... I hang out with a superhero more than I do with my new friends." Alex said smiling as she sat down on her bed.

"Oh.. Is that boy who gave you the gift your boyfriend?" I ask, smiling.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said her smile fading.

"Actually to tell you the truth I don't know what we are." She said then scoffed.

"And here I am telling a guy with hawk wings all about my personal life... You probable don't even care." She says turning away and grabbing her bag she pulls out the gift I got her and puts it on the desk.

"Your wrong... I do care and I'm here if you need me." I say leaning against the book shelf.

"... Why are you here Hawkboy?" Alex asks me, I look at her surprised.

"I mean you saved me. You're job was done... and yet you keep coming back... And there's something about you, something familiar about you." She said walking up to me.

"Is it a good familiar?" I ask.

"I don't know yet... Why did you come back" She said getting closer. I take a step back.

"At first I just wanted to make sure you were okay... But there was something about you. I told myself that I would never let anyone hurt you... and if they did they were dead." I say jumping back on the platform, I look back at Alex and something catches my eye. Her bracelet... it was just like Redwings. I don't show the surprise on my face.

"See you later Alex." I say and fly off.


	11. Good Morning Gotham City

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Alex P.O.V. 4:00 am Thursday September 3, 2026

I walked down the alley to the phone booth, I had decided to go and start training early before anyone got there. I wanted to try out my new sword and explore the Mountain. I walked up to the phone booth and stepped in, "B31" The computer went off announcing my arrival, the mountain was empty as far as I could see. I head to the locker room and changed into black spandex shorts, a whit tank top, a gray sleeveless jacket, and a black domino mask. I headed into the gym to start my workout.

Hawkboy P.O.V.

"Redwing B31." The computer announced, I had been in the kitchen making breakfast for myself when the zeta tube went off. I look at the clock, _She's an hour early._ I walk into training room to see her heading to the gym. An hour later I walked to gym to get Redwing for training and I see Redwing sitting on the bench drinking some water, She looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning Hawk." She says smiling at me. I looked at her bracelet, it was just like Alex's bracelet.

"Morning Wing." I say and stand in front of her.

"It's time for training you coming?" I ask looking down at her.

"What are we doing?" She asks me looking up.

"Hand-to-hand combat." I say, _I have to find out if she's Alex... How?_

"Well you coming," Alex asks as she gets up. I nod and follow her into the training room.

"Well it's about time you two got here... Having fun?" KF asks smirking, I shake my head as Artemis walks in.

"Okay lets get started, Redwing... Please pick someone to spar with." Artemis tells Redwing.

"Um... Hawkboy." Redwing looking at me. We walk onto the platform and get into fighting stances.

"Go." Artemis says. Redwing swings a fist at me, I block it and jump back as she ducks down and tries to kick my feet from under neath me. She throws herself at me, I grab her arm and throw her over my shoulder. Redwing lands perfectly and stands up.

"You're good." She comments.

"Thanks," I say and run at her, she jumps up and kicks me in the face. I flip back and land, Redwing was gone I heard someone behind me. I spin around just as a fist goes past my face, Redwing falls past me I try and catch her only to fall on top of her. I feel my lips press against hers, it felt just like when Alex kissed me. I pushed myself up, Redwing was smiling up at me, I found myself smiling back.

"Redwing Fail." The computer went off. I smiled again.

"Looks like I win." I say helping her up.

"Nah." She says and kicks my feet from under neath me. I land on the ground with a thud, my breath is knock out of my lungs. Artemis and Redwing giggle at me, I sit up and glare at Redwing.

"Nice moves, they could use some work tho." Redwing tells me, I nod.

"Redwing you weren't trying at all. Please tell me one of the things you and Hawkboy could work on." Artemis commands, _Wait! She wasn't even trying._

"I was distracted and I left myself exposed. Hawkboy was also distracted and wasn't watching his back." Redwing said.

"Good, now..." The rest of training was basic move and how we needed to act more like a team. At the end of training all of us were sore... all of us except Redwing. She was stretching, was I going to tell her I new who see was under the mask. Alex was shy but confident when she needed to be, Redwing was confident and was willing to take risks. I looked at my watch, it was 6 a clock I had to get going.

"See you guys later." I say and head to the zeda tubes.

Alex P.O.V.

~8:00 am School grounds~

Anna and I step out of the car and said by to our dad. The first person I saw Jake, I smiled remembering training. I wanted some more proof before I confronted him, _He probable knows who you are to... but I don't really care I trust him._ Jake smiled and waved, Jake's eyes went wide as he looked up.

"Alex run!" He shouted at me. I looked up to see a car flying at me, someone pushes me out of the way. Next thing I know I'm half way across the school grounds with Shadow sitting next to me.

"That was a close one." Shadow says standing up.

"Did anyone see you?" I ask in panic.

"No, now get changed I'll need back up." She says and takes off. I stand and pull up my sleeve.

"Wings out!" I shout. I close my and let the energy surround me. I race out from behind the tree and look for Shadow. She and Kid Flash were dogging bullets, _well that was fast._ Bane and a bunch of goons with guns were shooting up and destroying the street. Why I had know idea. Five goons were heading towards a group of students, two of those students were Hallie and Jake. I grabbed my sword and started to run at them, I wasn't going to make it. Something sparked in me and I pushed myself off the ground, I was flying straight toward the goons. I landed and kicked one goon in the chest, I flipped out of the way just as two goons came at me. They bumped into each other and were out cold. A goon started shooting at me before I knew it I was deflecting bullets with sword as I ran at the man. I hit the gun out of his hand and pointed the end of the sword at his neck. I heard the click of the gun behind me, I turned head a little to see a gun pointed at my head and Jake behind him with a plank of wood.

"Look out." I say, the goon looks back. I spin around and hit the gun out his hand, I grab his hand and twist it behind his back. I use the bottom of the handle of the sword and hit him in the back. He was out, the other goon was running for his life.

"Thanks." I say and run towards Bane, Batman and Robin landed next to me.

"Get out of here Redwing." Batman says.

"No way." I say just a fist comes flying at me. I flip back and throw some knives at bane as I land. They all hit him but they bounce off him.

Jake P.O.V.

I watch Redwing fight in awe, Artemis was right she wasn't even trying with me. She could have taken me out when ever she pleased... But why didn't she? _What if she meant to fall... She expected me to catch her. Now that I think about it she pulled me onto her._ Redwing flipped back as Bane's fist tried to hit her, she threw some knives at him. They didn't make a dent, one of them slid over to me. I picked it up, it was just like the one Alex gave me... That meant I was right Redwing was Alex! I heard to scream, I looked up Bane had his back to me, he had thrown Redwing on her back and was stepping on her chest. Batman and Robin were trying to disconnect the tube that went from his back to the back of his neck. I looked at the knife in my hand then back up. This was going to hurt. I charged at bane, he saw me coming a threw a fist at me. I threw the knife at the tube, it cut threw. Unfortunately Bane's fist was still coming at me, it hit me in the side. I went flying but someone caught me and threw me on their back.When we came to a stop I saw it was KF. Shadow ran up to KF.

"Good you caught him man Redwing would have been mad at us." Shadow said with a sigh of relief. I jumped off KF's back and looked to where Bane had been. Redwing was laying on the ground breathing heavily, I ran over to her and helped her up.

"Your just full of surprises today." Redwing said leaning on me. I smiled, Redwing pushed herself off me and smiled.

"Thanks again Jake... I got to go." Redwing said and ran off. I smiled, oh yeah that's Alex.

Alex P.O.V. 9:00 am

School had been canceled because of the Bane fiasco. They were going to cancel the dance but I asked if I could call Bruce and see if we to do the dance at the Manor. He of course said yes, I was in my room looking at the gift Jake had given me. I wish I could tell him the truth about me being Redwing, I had picked up all my knives so he wouldn't find out. But one was still missing and I was worried that someone would find out. I put in my head phones and started to listen to music. I had a feeling that Hawkboy was Jake... I also had a feeling Jake was on to me. In training we had kissed it was just like when I kissed Jake that one day. I smiled at the thought, if only... I started to day dream about if Jake ever found out about me and what would happen if he did. Suddenly to knives were dropped onto the desk in front of me, I looked at them in surprise. One was the knife I gave Jake and the other one was from the fight today. I looked behind me to see Jake, I take out my head phones.

"J-Jake.. you scared me." I say hoping that he didn't know anything.

"Thought I would return the knife you left at the school." He said frowning. _He knows._

"T-Thanks," I say turning to look at the knives, he grabs my arm. I look at him, the anger in his eyes... There was something else in them tho.

"I need to know, one of those knives is from the fight with Bane. And the other is the one you gave me. Each has RW carved into it, so are you or are you not Redwing?" Jake asks me, I sigh. I had to tell him.

"Y-Yes, b-but you can't tell anyone Jake. You could get hurt and the people I care about could get killed." I say looking away. Jake pulls me close to his chest, I look up him. He's smiling, _He was faking... He's Hawkboy._

"I would never tell anyone my lady." He says, I wrap my arms around his neck and lean back.

"You'll still visit me as Hawkboy right?" I ask smiling as his arms wrap around my waist.

"Of course... But can we not tell anyone we know each other's ID's?" Jake asks, I smile and kiss him on the lips.

"Gladly." I say and let go of him.

"So do you want to go meet at cave?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll go call the rest of the team later. But first... open the gift I gave you." Jake says smiling, I smile as I turn around and open the package. My eyes went wide as I looked into the box. It was a short red strapless dress with gold decorations on it, there were high heels that were mostly red with gold heels. At the bottom of the box was a necklace case, I picked it up. Inside was a gold plated, heart shaped, red crystal pendant. "Where did you get this?" I asked turning to Jake in shock.

"Well you needed a dress... So I designed one and asked your dad for some help with getting someone to make it." Jake said smiling.

"Let me see this." Jake said as he took the pendant and turned me around. I lifted up my hair as Jake put the necklace on.

"Thank you..." I whisper as I look at the pendant.

"You're welcome my lady." Jake whispered in my ear. I smile as I lean into him.

"I'll meet you at the zeda tube with everyone else." Jake says a couple minutes later as we walk out of my bedroom. We walked down stairs to find Sofia with Taylor in the living room.

"That must have been some talk." Sofia said smiling at me. I started to blush as I let go of Jake's hand.

"Hey Taylor we have to go get everyone and go home." Jake said.

"You guys live together?" Sofia asked, Taylor looked at Jake for help.

"Um.. Yeah we got to Gotham Academy on scholarship's. But we couldn't afford a place in Gotham so the school payed for a place for us to stay." Taylor said quickly.

"Okay." Sofia said as Taylor grabbed Jake's arm and rushing them out the door. Sofia looked at me.

 _"Did you know?"_ She asks, I shake my head.

"Come on, I know something that will cheer you up." I say pulling her at her arm.

"Hawkboy called early, KF wants to me-" I started to say before I reliase it where in the cave and I was laying on the floor.

"Shadow B27... Redwing B31..."

"Owwwwww." I shout as I see Shadow race into the other room.

Aquagirl P.O.V. 7:00 pm

"I'm bored..."Hawkboy complains. M, Hawkboy, KF, Shadow, and I had gone down to the beach Redwing said she had homework. We had been playing around and talking about our lives, right now we were laying on the beach looking at the sunset.

"Maybe I can help with that." Redwing said smiling. Redwing was wearing a one piece swim suit that had long sleeves. Her hair was thrown in a pony tail, Hawkboy looked at her in awe. I looked at Martian, _Want to go somewhere else?_ I ask Adam.

 _Sure where to?_ Adam asks getting up

 _I was thinking a swim on the reef._ I say taking his hand as he helped me up.

 _To the reef then._ Adam says smiling, I smile back.

"Where are you two love birds off to?" Shadow asked smiling from her spot with KF.

"That is for us to know and you to never find out." I say smiling. I grabbed Adam's hand and started to run to the ocean. I dove in and turned to see Adam next to me. We swum deeper into the water.Adam grabbed my hand I turned around and closed my eyes. I felt his lips on my as I put my hands on his chest, he wrapped arms around waist. I smiled as we parted, _Sometimes I wish we could leave Cadmus behind us._ I say looking down

 _I know... But they'll find us and we would be living a life on the run... And I don't want that._ Adam say tilting my head up.

 _I don't want that either... but what if w-_ , I start to say

 _No what ifs, we have the entire team with us. We will win... no matter what._ Adam says and we start to swim again.

Hawkboy P.O.V.

"Maybe I can help with that." I heard a voice say. I propped myself up on my elbow, my jaw dropped at the sight of Redwing. She was wearing a black one piece swim that had long sleeves and shorts. Her hair was in a pony tail that was blowing in the wind and sunglasses. I so glad I knew her real identity.

"We'll just leave you two..." KF said smiling at me. He like me and Redwing better as a couple than me and Alex.

"Want to go for a walk?" Redwing asked me uncomfortably. I stand up and take her hand and lead her towards town.

"Why are you so uncomfortable?" I finally ask, she looks at me in surprise.

"I have worn a swim suit in a couple years because of an indecent..." Redwing said looking down. I could feel regret flowing off her in waves. It was weird I had never been able to sense her feelings before... I squeeze her hand and she smiles up at me. I hear a boy whistle as pass, Redwing glares at him at lets go of my hand.

"You're kind of cute girl." I man says walking up to Alex.

 _Let me deal with this._ Alex says. She walks past the man, he grabs her arm.

"I complemented you girl." Alex grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. She took out dagger and started to walk towards him. _He was dead._ I thought smiling.

"Please... I'm sorry..." the man shouted. Alex smiled at walked back to me.

"You have to know how to treat me like a lady even when I'm acting crazy." Redwing said smiling.

"I'll remember that." I said and wrapped way arm around her waist.


	12. The Dance

**Hey sorry it's taken so long to update, I haven't able to think of anything for a while. Anyways I have decided to make the team a little older so here are their new ages.**

 **Redwing- 15**

 **Hawkboy- 16**

 **Shadow- 15**

 **Kid Flash- 16**

 **Aquagirl- 16**

 **Martian- 15**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Alex P.O.V. 12:00 pm

Tonight was the night of the dance! Now I just had to wait five more hours till I could start to get ready. I was sitting on bed upside down, trying to read a book. I could be looking for the people who are after us. But there were no personal attacks against any of us, unless you include TJ. But then there's Bane who attacked the same street that all of us where on. _They want to see what we're capable of_ , the thought crossed my mind. I sat up and walked over to my desk and pulled out my computer and a notebook. "Why hire people to kill us?" I ask myself. I open up my computer and start to hack into the main Cadmus building. I was looking for anything that might give me a clue to what they wanted us to become. unfortunately I wasn't a hacker, I was forced out of the system before I could even start. I closed out of it and went back to thinking of theories.

"They wanted to create the perfect superheros. Ones that they could control, but Sofia and I were taken out. Went sent pictures of freedom to their minds. They use me to help them get out... but why not Sofia? She new about her powers long before I did..." I started asking myself.

"Because you didn't fear your powers, you didn't wear a collar that interfered with your powers." A familiar voice said from behind me. I spin around and there is the woman I never thought I would see again.

"Elizabeth Baker." I say glaring at the woman.

"Hello Alex." She says smirking.

Sofia P.O.V.

I was walking past Alex's door when I heard voices. "What do you want." Alex asked.

"To help." My eyes widen, _Mom..._

"We don't need your help." Alex says, I crack the door open a bit.

"Sofia just come in already." Alex says angrily. I walk in slowly, my mom smiles at me at me and starts to walk over. A sword appears in Alex's hand, she puts it in front of Elizabeth.

"Alex what are doing?" I ask her.

"Why were you working with Cadmus?" Alex asks, with no emotion in her voice. I look at my mom.

"To keep you safe." My mom says looking at Alex.

"Say what you want and get out." Alex says and the sword disappears. Alex lean against her desk and I lock the door.

"When I had you two I knew something was off with Alex. I didn't know what it was tho, I had already been working at Cadmus as a scientist. But I wasn't in any of the secret projects. One day Alex's eyes started to glow red, I wanted to find out why it was happening. So I took both of you to cadmus that night and started to try and find out what was wrong with Alex." My mom said looking down, I knew most of the story.

"You wouldn't think anyone was there with how late it was. A doctor walk in and both of you, he called a guard. Then took you two, I fought the guards off and followed the doctor. You see Alex your powers didn't have to be activated, you were born with them. I joined the project to get you two out of there, only to find four more kids down in this lab." Elizabeth looked at Alex who's eyes were wide.

"They wanted to see if they could give Sofia powers like yours. Only they gave her different ones some how. Two years later I found a way to get you out of there, but I couldn't hide both of you. So we tried to escape... we got outside before bullets started flying. You wouldn't guess who showed up... Red Hood... When we got back to the apartment I explained everything to Jason. I begged him to take you Alex, at first he said no... Saying he didn't need a daughter. That was untill Alex wanted him to hold her, he picked you up and five minutes later you were a sleep. Jason said he would take her but that he didn't want you to know about your powers." Elizabeth said glancing at Alex who looked like she was going to kill someone.

"He lied to me..." Alex whispered.

"You all lied to me..." I looked down, she was right we all had.

"My point is I can give you information on cadmus and how to defeat them." Elizabeth said handing Alex a thumb drive.

"That has everything that you need to know on it." Elizabeth said heading to the window.

"I'll come back... I promise to both of you." My mom said before she jumped out the window.

"Alex..." I whispered grabbing her arm, she didn't look at me.

"Once this is over you can go back with you mother." Alex said before she left, tears rolling down her cheeks. I had ruined everything.

Alex P.O.V. 4:30 pm

I started to walk back to the house. I had needed some fresh air so I took a 4 hour walk around town. I new Hawkboy was following me... It wasn't hard to miss a winged person up in the sky. Sofia had probable called him when I didn't come back after two hours. I was almost back at the house when I heard the screeching of tires as I crossed the road. I looked behind me to see a car heading right toward me, I jump to the side just the car sped by. I rolled over to the side of the road and jumped up as the car turned around. I ran into the alley, the car turned an came right at me. The alley was a dead end, _Fire escape!_ I thought and started to climb the fire escape. I run to the edge of the roof and jump, just as bullets start flying. In a flash I was back at the house in my room with a note in my hand and my dress land out on my bed

 _I'm coming for you and your little team RW tonight... Can't wait to see you again._

 _Your lover_

 _Slayer_

That wasn't Shadow was it, I think to myself crumpling up the note. I close my eyes and throw the note across the room and slide down the wall. I put my head in my hands, _Who is this guy? What does he mean he can't wait to see me again and your lover? How does he know who I am? And why was he following me?_

"M'lady are you okay?" Hawkboy says coming through the window and touching my shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of a guy named Slayer?" I ask looking up at him, he is in total shock. He shakes his head and takes my hand.

"Yes, I do know a man named Slayer." Jake says looking down.

"He was part of the experiment... While we wanted freedom, he wanted to complete the mission cadmus had given all of us. To kill the Justice league and anyone in our way, we went against the program but he... He started killing innocent people, they couldn't control him. So they put him on ice, he escaped two years later... two years after that he got on our mind link some how and saw you..." Jake said, I looked at him and my eyes went wide as I remembered a nightmare I had a couple years ago. _It was the same dream, only I was looking at my team's bodies and standing over them was a boy a couple years older than Jake. But looked just like him, HB was trying to block his view of me but it didn't work. The boy stabbed HB in the heart and walked toward me._

"Alex! Alex!" Jake was shaking me, I looked down at the floor.

"What did you see?" Jake asks.

"He's your brother... He k-killed you." I say my voice trembling, I look back up at HB. His eyes are wide with fear and sorrow.

"Yeah... What are you going to do?" I stand up and walk over to my window.

"We're going to go the dance and take him down along with cadmus... No matter what!" I say looking back at HB, he nodded, I walk over to Jake and start to tell him the plan.

"Hey Jake can you go tell Anna what we're going to do tonight?" I ask before I enter the bathroom.

"Sure," Jake says and walks out. I facepalm myself, _idiot..._ I think as I walk into the bathroom.

Jake P.O.V.

I walk down the stairs and walk into the living room to find Anna sitting on the couch. She's staring at a picture of her and her mother I assume. She looks up at me and smiles, "About time you came done... um.. No need to tell me the plan I was ease dropping." Anna says smiling.

"Of course you where." I say shaking my head.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I hear Taylor ask from behind me. I turn around and look at him, he had a look of surprise on his face.

"You told her?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No... Fine I did. But I only told her because you told Alex." Taylor says pointing a finger at me.

"I didn't tell Alex, I figured out who she was." I said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asks confused, I realised that he didn't know. I looked back at Anna she smiled and nodded.

"Alex is Redwing... So can you guess who Sofia is?" Jake asked, Taylor eyes went wide with realization.

"Your-Your Shadow!" Taylor almost yells.

"Yep and we have a plan to take out this new guy Slayer and Cadmus." Sofia says standing up.

"Our lives are crazy." Taylor say.

"I have to get ready be right back." Sofia says and runs up stairs. 30 minutes later I hear the girls come down stairs, Adam had just arrived with Hallie. She was wearing a short sea blue colored dress, white sandals. Sofia walked down the stairs first, Taylor's jaw dropped. Sofia was wearing a short purple dress with sparkles on the top half, with purple heels. Alex walked the stairs wearing the short red strapless dress with gold decorations on it, with high heels that were mostly red with gold heels. Hanging on her neck was the gold plated, heart shaped, red crystal pendant. Her hair was mostly down but there was a braid in the back. I smiled at her, I had heard that her and Sofia got in a fight but the must have made up in the time that the were getting ready. Because they were smiling at each other like they did something.

Alex walked up to me, "You look..." I start to say but stop at a loss for words.

"I know I look great." Alex says smiling at me.

"Can we get going?" Adam asks impatiently.

"Yeah! Lets go." Sofia say pulling Taylor out the door. I look at Alex and took a deep breath, _Be carefu_ _l Alex..._ I think myself as we walk out of the house. Jason watching our every move as we leave.


	13. The Dance Part 2

**Sorry I haven't written anything for a while. I'm thinking this will be the last chapter for this fanfic, there might be a sequel to it. I don't know yet... But on to the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Alex P.O.V.**

Lights flashed every where as the team and I walked through the crowd of people. Jake was sticking close to me as we walked to the giant yard behind the Manor, Adam said he could feel Slayer here. I could feel him to, I clenched my fist as I saw a shadow move among the woods on the edge of the yard. I let go of Jake's hand and walked in front of the team. "Long time no see my love." A soft voice said as a man appeared in front of me, he looked just like he did in the dream I had so long ago.

"I'm not your love." I say taking a step back, I see the anger flash through his eyes. He was holding back... He didn't want to do this, I think as everyone changes into their costumes in seconds.

"Wings Out." I whisper and feel the energy surround me. Slayer rushes at me without a word and the battle has begun. Man dressed in all black jump out from everywhere, KF, M, Aquagirl start taking down the men in black. Shadow is changing at the woman that had pushed me off the roof earlier that month. I ran at Slayer with my sword drawn and Hawkboy right next to me.

Hawkboy P.O.V.

There was know way that I was letting Slayer hurt Alex or now Redwing. I didn't care at the moment if he was my brother or not he was not getting her. I felt an axe form in my hand, I swung at him Slayer was just dogging all the hits. He flipped and pulled out a remote and held his hand up.

"Come a step closer and I blow the Manor." Slayer said grinning, I glanced at Redwing. Her face was completely blank, Redwing stood up straight took a step forward. Slayer glared at her as she took another step closer, then another. She could grab his arm by this time.

 _"Hawkboy I need you to grab the remote in 3... 2... 1!"_ I heard Redwing think as she pushed him to the ground just as he went to press the button. The remote fell to the ground and rolled away from them, I went for the remote and grabbed it just as reached out to grab it. I felt a blast throw me up against a tree and then the world went black.

"...Jake... Jake..." I heard a voice say as I opened my eyes. I intently woke and punch Slayer in the face, he fell back and I tried to sit up and get away. I fell to the ground and to my surprise Slayer helped me lean against the tree, it reminded me of when we were kids and he helped train me.

"I guess I deserved that." Slayer said quietly a slight smile on his face.

"R-redwing..." I trail off not seeing her with the rest of the team.

"She went to go get you some help." Slayer said, I looked at him confused.

"She'll explain later, but for now lets get you inside." He says grabbing my arm and helping me up and to the house. We walked to the Batcave it find the rest of the team, they all had some cuts but were find otherwise. They smiled at me as we walked in.

"Where's Redwing?" I asked noticing she wasn't with the team. Sofia got up and handed me a letter with Alex's hand writing on it.

"I-It'll explain everything." Sofia choking back a sob Taylor pulled her into a hug. I opened the letter and started to read.

 _Hey Team_

 _Your all probably wondering where I am and why the heck Slayer is being nice. Well here it goes, Slayer was following what he was programed to do. I noticed at the begining of the fight that he was fighting, he didn't want to fight us he wanted to be like us. Anyway I've talked to Bruce and he'll be training Slayer to be on the team, it'll take some time but you'll all trust him one day. Man Hunter was able to clear the programing out of his mind so he can choose to do what ever he want._

 _Now to where am I. I decided I needed some time to get my head wrapped around things. Don't worry I'll come back in 2 months tops, I just need some time. If you ever need some help on a case or something Sofia will help you contact me, I will be somewhere in Pairs I'll tell you that much. But anyways be careful out there guys, keep Jake out of trouble while I'm gone. If anyone asks I'm a a private boarding school._

 _Your Sister, Girlfriend, Friend, and Teammate_

 _Alex Peters Todd Wayne_

I looked up at Sofia and smiled, "She'll come back. She always does."


End file.
